The Legend of Zelda: The Shattered Soul
by Painted Avocado
Summary: .:After TP:. Princess Zelda throws a party in the honour of the Hero of Time, Link. Ganondorf shows up claiming what's rightfully his: The Triforce.He kidnaps Zelda, but she won't give up the Triforce to him, so he shatters her soul. ZXL. Done!
1. Chapter 1

Hello, I'm Ldbrenes! I am new here and this is the first time I've written a story so my grammar is not perfect.

Also I'm a fan of this series and my favourite couple is Zelda and Link, so there'll be a bit of that my story.

In the reviews be nice please. And other thing, can anyone explain me what Yaoi means.

Disclaimer: I do not The Legend of Zelda, nor the characters, because if I did I wouldn't be here, but at the Nintendo making the next game.

Chapter I: All the way to the castle

**Chapter I: All the way to the castle**

It all happened after the events of the Twilight. Princess Zelda wanted to throw a party in honour of the one who not only save Hyrule from the Twilight , but also the one who save her and more importantly the one who save her people: Link.

The princess herself had come to Ordon with the spell of Farore's Wind and she appeared at the middle of the village. It was a Monday; everyone watched astonished how a figure materialized I front of their eyes. After about three seconds they recognised the silhouette of the princess of Hyrule, Zelda.

-Wow! Did you see that, Colin? - Beth asked surprised at the blond boy, who only nodded.

At that point almost everyone was around the princess. No one spoke. They were still surprised. Until the Mayor Bo, who was one of the few persons that weren't there and didn't knew what had happened spoke:

-What in the name of the Goddesses are you all…- It was when he had passed the crowd and was face-to-face with Zelda. - P-princess…Zelda? - With that he made a small bow and then the ones who were present followed. It was that the young heir to the throne spoke:

-Oh, please don't bow before. I didn't come here as your princess, but as a friend. - She said sweetly to the mayor.

- ZELDA?!- A young boy with green clothes shouted as he came running at full speed down the hill that leaded to Ordon Ranch. A middle aged man was trying to catch up with the boy, but he was way behind him.

- Link! - Happily said the brunette girl as he arrived. She hugged him quickly. The boy had a big smile on his face and was a bit red.

-What are you doing here? - Said the boy cheerful at seeing her friend again.

-Don't tell me that my guest of honour has forgotten all about his party? - She said with sarcasm.

-O-of course not! I was about to get ready… To go now!-

-Oh, Link you are a lousy liar. You were with Fado just a moment ago. Plus, of what party are you two talking about? - This time it was a girl about Link's age with green eyes and blonde hair who spoke.

-This was also a good reason for which I came.- The brunette said and with that she conjured a spell that amplified her voice, as if she was speaking in front of a microphone.- I, princess Zelda invite all the villagers of Ordon to the celebration in honour of the Hero of Time, Link!- After that everyone applauded.

- Miss Princess Zelda- A small boy with blond hair and sad expression shyly said. – But, I don't think that the party is going to be today and if we go now we're going to arrive at night and if we arrive at night and if that happens where are we going to stay?-

The princess put herself in a position that allowed her making eye contact with the young boy named Collin. Then, she finally said:

- Do not worry about that, you are welcome to stay at my castle. Remember that any friend of Link's a friend of mine. - With that she smiled and kindly asked: -By the way little man, what is your name?

- Uh, Oh… M-m-my name is Collin.-

After the boy said that she noticed that he had a small sword and shield on his back.

-You, know my friend I'm getting the feeling that you are going to be a great knight, someday.-

-I hate to interrupt the moment, princess but I think we got to go before night arrives- The hero said.

-What, are you jealous that I didn't say it to you? – With that remark the blue eyed boy went slightly pink. The princess did not notice it, only laughed a bit then said: -Even if that's the case you are right, we need to arrive to the castle there before night comes.-

-But princess you don't have a horse. How are you getting there? - This time a middle aged man spoke. He had a yellowish moustache and a sword. His name was Russle.

-Well, as a matter of fact I do have a horse. She is just outside the village… well kind of. You see she didn't want to cross the bridge that leads to Ordona Province. -

-But, we saw that you came from the thin air. How come you brought a horse? I mean wouldn't it if, you had come all the way from the castle in that way? - Ilia asked the young princess.

-Well, I came using magic. The spell is called Farore's Wind. And yes it might have been easier to come that way, but even though I master that spell since I was ten I only used it in short distances. Come here using magic would have taken a lot of my energies, also at the moment I would have touched this land I could have fainted and caused a scene. Believe me when I say this that is the least I want to do. - The brunette explained.

- I think we should get going now…- The boy in green clothes said.

-Yes, you are right my hero. - At the words "my hero" the boy went from slightly pink to a scarlet red. - Well I'll see you at the bridge.- With that the girl slightly bowed and started spinning around herself before disappearing in thin air.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Every one was now at the field. Ironically, it was the time of twilight. The young brunette was leading the way while chatting with the bearer whit his friend, Link. The travel was going in a peaceful way. One time or other some Bulblins or Moblins would appear, but Link quickly killed them with his sword.

-Hey, Link when we arrive I have a surprise for you. Well tomorrow, actually. - Zelda said casually. –Still, I know you'll like it, trust me.-

-Oh, really? What is it? - The boy said rather playful.

-Well if, I told you it wouldn't be a surprise, wouldn't it? - The crown princess replied.

- Touché.- The boy finally concluded

The six Bulblins riding boars appeared out of nowhere. Link didn't have time to react, they where really close from the group now. The children were screaming. But all of the sudden a blinding light surrounded the monsters. When the light banished so did the creatures. Link quickly located the source of the light and saw the princess looking quite proud of her job.

-Show off- The boy said playfully.

- Nobody says thank you anymore. - The girl answered playing along.

Arriving at the castle the princess showed everyone their rooms and went to get some rest.

**ooOoOoOoo**

I hope you liked it. Next chapter coming soon. I know that was slow, but it'll get better around the third chapter.

See ya!


	2. Seeing an old friend

Chapter II: Seeing an old friend

**Chapter II: Seeing an old friend**

Link awoke very happy the morning after. He had slept very well the night before.

_Wow! That bed was amazing, so soft. I envy the princess for sleeping in such beds every, because they're so comfortable, but maybe hers is better._ If that's even possible! He chuckled to himself. _And talking about the princess, what could be the surprise she has for me? Well there is only one way to know. But where cold she be?_

He got dressed in his green tunic and got out of his room. The hero started walking in the castle hallways hoping to find Zelda. After a long and boring search he decided to ask one of the nursemaids.

-Hey, excuse me miss. - The boy in green asked and old lady that was walking by.

-Yes, my dear? - Te aged woman asked. Apparently she didn't hear or see very well due to her age.

-Hello, have you seen her majesty, princess Zelda? - The hero of time asked.

- What's that? Princess Zelda? Oh, yes I think she is at the gardens, but I must tell that I think she is gone a tad crazy. She is talking alone. Well have a good day my boy. - And with that the old woman left

_Wow, weird old lady._ He thought to himself.

**oOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-So how's the celebration coming up? - A small shadow creature asked the princess of Hyrule.

-Excellent! As a matter of fact everything is ready for tonight. - She said happily.

-I see…But you know if you're still talking to me in the shadows, people will think you've gone mad. Remember I'm a shadow, you're in the shadows and no one is able to see me this way. He he he. – The figure laughed rather childish.

-Yeah, you…- But the princess didn't finish her phrase, because a man's voice interrupted her.

-Wow, the old lady was right you are talking alone. Maybe you already took to much fresh air.-

-Link!! Don't scare me like that! - The princes said as she jumped a bit because of fright.

-Well, I know you aren't a crazy person. So, who are you talking to?-

- He he he! Surprise, surprise! - A childish voice said after a small figure got out of the shadow of Zelda.

-Midna! - The boy almost shouted.-Wow, is so great to see you!-

-Didn't I told that you'll like the surprise? - The light princess finally said.

-But, how? I mean you destroyed the only link between your world and ours!- Link said happy, but confused.

-Well I destroyed the link that allowed your world to connect to ours, but I found the link that let's someone from my world to come to yours.- Said the imp.-But it took me so much magic that when I entered the light world I became the imp that I was once. But still, I couldn't miss my party. I helped you a lot so is my party too.-

-Just a question. How are you going to go back? I mean you destroyed the link of our world. - The very confused boy asked.

-Well, I opened a portal in my world. Do you think I wouldn't think about that?!- The twilight being said sarcastic.

-So when is the party going to take place? - The blond haired boy asked to the brunette girl.

- Tonight, of course. At twilight, to be exact. - She answered as if the simplest thing in the world was.

- But why? Twilight? - The blue eyed boy asked

- I thought that we could celebrate that you've got rid of the cloud of Twilight covering these lands. And what better way to do it than starting at Twilight. - The crown princess said. - Midna liked the idea.-

-Yeah, it's better than to do it when the sun is up. – The little creature said

-Well, I've got to get ready. - Zelda said and with that she went to her room.

-What is this going to a formal event!?- The hero said. - I don't have anything formal to wear! As a matter of fact I don't have anything to wear apart from these clothes!

-You know if you keep talking to yourself people are going to think you're crazy.-

-But, I was talking to you Midna! - He said a bit annoyed.

-Well I think you still the same grumpy guy I knew.-

- And you the same carefree and sometimes really annoying princes I first met-

-Touché.-

-We have so much catching up to do, Midna.-

-Yeah but after the party. Because the twilight is just an hour away and you've got to get ready. Because the princess is going to wear a beautiful dress that will make you fell bad for not wearing any formal clothes.-

-But, I don't have any!-

-Still you could still wash those. I mean they're dirty. See ya!- And with that the creature disappeared.


	3. The return of EVIL

I do not own the legend of Zelda or any of the characters, not even in my dreams... But at least I own two games. The one that owns them is Nintendo.

Chapter III: the return of EVIL

**Chapter III: the return of EVIL**

The party was held in the castle gardens. They were beautifully decorated. There were many funny yet, beautiful golden symbols in all the pillars, white petals in the fountains, some red carpets in the walls of the castle with the royal family crest in gold engraved on them, but the most beautiful thing in the whole garden was the statue of the Goddesses and the Triforce in the center of the royal gardens that was made of pure gold.

Everyone had their best suit on, well even Link clean his tunic so perfectly that it looked like it was brand new; the guards had their gold and red armour, but the most perfect and most beautiful formal wear was the dress of the princess Zelda. She wore a white dress with a sky blue top that had almost transparent glittery long sleeves, a golden belt, a gold necklace wit the sapphires, rubies and emeralds also it had a pendant in the shape of the Triforce, her crown remained the same and she wore no gloves. When Link saw her, he said out loud:

- Wow, you look so beautiful!-

_What did I just said?!__ Oh, please that she didn't hear that_! He said after he mentally slapped himself

-Why, thank you Link. - The hero was tomato red.

- D-do… you… want to dance?-

She giggled and said:

-I thought you'll never ask.-

The boy took the hand of the princess and they began to dance.

- Um, Zelda... -

- Yes, Link? -

- I don't really know how to dance... - He said shyly.

- Don't worry Link, I can teach you. - Kindly the crown princess answered. -

- Thanks, -

The friends continued to dance. Of coarse, Link, didn't danced perfectly, but Zelda didn't cared.

_Should I tell her? I mean, I do like, but what if she doesn't feel the same?_ The boy began to think. _But, how am I going to find out, if don't ask her? I should tell her. She is my friend, right? And friends forgive each other, no matter what. I will tell her!_

- Zelda, I... -

-Yes?-

-...I...- His heart was beating really fast, like it was going to get out of his chest. - ...I...-

-Link, is there something wrong? -

-...I...-

The hero's declaration was cut, because a lighting fell from the sky a few inches away from the princesses and the hero. Seconds later a sinister laugh was heard, out the thin air the king of darkness appeared and everyone froze in place. The guests were around from were the bolt of light fell.

-GANONDORF!-Link, Zelda and Midna shouted at the same time.

- I told you that this didn't end here. The history the light and darkness will be written in blood. -

-But how? I killed you. - The hero of time said with anger in his voice.

-Tell me, my boy did you saw my body after the so called "final strike" you gave me?-

-I…-

-No, you didn't. Want to know why? – He said in a mocking voice–Well I think you do. You see, when that imp appeared and you were distracted I used the last of my strength to flee. So when, I would get strong enough I could have my revenge.-

- And want are you going to do to get your revenge? - The young heir to the throne said bitterly.

-First, I want the Triforce of wisdom.- He made a short pause to see the expression on Zelda's face.- Then, conquer all of Hyrule and finally kill the so called hero of time.-

After he said that Link got out his sword.

-Are you planning to use that against me, my boy? - He said mocking him –Do you forget the only sword that can harm me is the master sword? Je je je-

The boy just froze in place.

- Yes, I thought so. - The evil king said. – Where was I? Oh yeah, the Triforce of wisdom. Princess if you please?-

-You are NEVER going to get it. - The crown princess said angry

-Oh, but I think I will. You see…- He grabbed one of the kids nearby. She was a little blonde haired girl. Her name was Beth.

-LET ME GO YOU, MONSTER! - She screamed. –LINK, DO SOMETHING! - She was almost crying.

-Let her go Ganondorf! - Link yelled at the monster.

- Silence you two! This is between the princess and me. - He responded –So, princess your choice. If, you give me your shard of the Triforce I will no harm any of your people.

- I… I'll do it. - The brunette said. - Only if you keep your promise. But since I know you won't…- She raised her hands into the air and mumbled a spell.

-What are you doing- Ganodorf said starting to lose patience.

- I'm making sure you will be true to your word!-

-And how, exactly do you plan to do that?-

- With this spell. If you break your word after having obtained my shard of the Triforce, I'll get it back and Link will know were I am been held.- She said smiling.

- Then there's no deal. What about I harm your people and have your shard of the Triforce- Saying that he let go of the child and launched a spell that knocked Zelda out.

Breaking the spell she had cast.

-Princess! - Link came running towards the fainted girl.

-She's still alive. - Midna finally spoke while checking the princess pulse.

-Well if you two don't mind I will be going with what's rightfully mine. - The evil king said while casting a spell that pushed back both Link and Midna away from Zelda's body.

-Nooo! - The imp and the hero said at the same time.

And with that Ganondorf grabbed the brunette and disappeared into the darkness.

-Now what? – Sad, angry, worried and disappointed for his failure for not saving the princess the blue eyed boy asked.

-What else? - The optimistic twilight being answered. – Get the Master sword, kick Ganondorf's butt, again, and save your princess, hero. Je je je.-


	4. Finding the master sword

Chapter IV: Finding the Master sword

Please leave reviews, tell me if I need to change something.

**Disclaimer: **I still do not own the legend of Zelda... What a shame... But this fic is 100 mine!

**Chapter IV: Finding the Master sword.**

After Ganondorf capture the princess, our heros went for the Master sword. They, after 3 hours, got out of the castle.

-Hey, Midna how are we going to get to Faron Woods in time? - The voice of the boy sounded worried. – I mean if we are too late, who knows what terrible things Ganondorf could do to Zelda. - Now, his voice was a bit sad.

- Don't worry. If you look in the sky you'll see that the portals are still there.-

-But, I don't suppose you brought the crystal that allows me to change into wolf.-

-As a matter of fact, I do. - Midna answered cheerily. –No one knows what could happen in this bizarre world. That's why I came prepare.-

-You brought it?! - His voice had hope now.

-I told you, like five minutes ago. Are you sure you were paying attention. - She said joking.

-Midna! This is no time for jokes!-

- I was trying to light up the mood, but you are right, Romeo.-

She handed the crystal to Link. After a few seconds he transformed into a wolf and the little creature jumped to his back, to which the wolf grunted.

-Shall we go now? - The animal nodded. –Alrighty then. - They disappeared into the air.

**oOoOOoOoOooOoOoOOoOoOooOoOoooOoOoO**

At the Sacred groove.

-Well, here we are. Getting the sword is the easy part, but were did Ganondorf went?-

The heroes advanced through out the forest. Midna was still using Link as her ride.

- Were could be the little creep with the trumpet is? - Then they heard it. Skull Kid's trumpet's foul sound.

-Hello, doggy and… thing! - A squeaky crow voice said. –Well, let's play a game. It's called Hide and Seek. Like last time. You find me you'll get the blade of Evil's Bane.-

When he finished his speech he played his trumpet, jumped very high into a deeper part of the woods and his henchmen appeared.

_Oh, great we don't have time for this. _The hero thought.

They killed the mindless puppets as fast as they could, advancing to the next zone, hitting the creep of Skull Kid and continuing to advance.

Three hours passed. Link was getting frustrated. He wanted to get the Master sword and go to rescue Zelda. The anger and frustration were visible to Midna and she same the same phrase that she repeated every half hour.

-Don't worry Link, we are almost finished. - Midna said.

She was right, because when they arrive in a kind of circular arena, with platforms that went up, down, around the tallest part and was surrounded by water, very deep water, the Skull Kid appeared and said.

-Well you found me. I guess the game is over… Or is it?-

-WHAT?!- She screamed that because the little guy was getting bigger and bigger, till he was almost the same size that Stallord.

-Well, I was getting bored that our games were so short, little pup. This is ought to make things more interesting. - The monster said, now in a deeper voice. It sounded like a troll.

- Now, how do we beat this thing? - She thought for a very long time, till Link started full speed because he was attacking with his fists and feet. That was what made Midna got out of her trance, almost falling in the process.

Wolf Link was running around and around the colossal monster. Midna saw that in the back of his head he had an emerald gem, in the shape of a rupee and the border of it was made of pure gold. The gem was shining.

-Link! I know how to beat this thing! She said. – In the back of his head it has a gem. I sense that is were the power is coming from. Remember the gem that Fyrus had? The power of this one is very similar. You need to get on the platforms that are on the very top and then you'll need to go behind him. Once you get I will stop him for a few seconds, that's when you need to strike the gem.-

The beast started to run towards the lowest platform. Once he got there he jumped from platform to platform, until reaching the higher ones. That's when the thing got difficult, sine Skull Kid called more of his henchmen to attack him. Sometimes those attacks would make him fall and start all over again. After ten or more times he reached the back of Skull Kid's head. Midna got up form Link and mumbled a spell which froze Skull Kid. The hero ran as fast as he could, jumped very high and in he hit the gem. It cracked in the process.

-Good job! Now let's try it again, until we break it.-

He did it all over again. I t took him ten times more to succeed to hit it again and fifteen to finally break it.

-Well I guess the game it's over. - Said the squeaky crow's voice, disappointed.

A door appeared.

-Well see ya next time. - And he disappeared.

They continued to walk till arriving to the Master sword.

-Well, I better turn you human now. - The twilight princess got the crystal out of Link's reach. She turned back to the blond haired hylian.

He approached to the pedestal of time and took the blade out.

- Now that that's done. Where the princess could be? - Link asked to Midna.

- I don…- She couldn't finish because a voice that sounded like an echo interrupted her

"_Hyrule Castle…"_ A woman's voice sweet, yet, powerful said.

"_Please, hero. Save Nayru's child. Her essence is feeling weaker every minute…"_ This time it was a caring, but brave voice who spoke.

"…_we fear there isn't too much time left. Hero, we goddesses, ask you to save Zelda."_ A wise and worried voice woman's voice sounded.

"_Go to the Castle. That's the place were we think he is. Save her Link or the history of Hyrule is doomed."_ The three goddesses said at the same time.

"_He may be a strong foe, but he doesn't have the energies enough to teleport himself very far. He's still weak and for impossible it may sound, afraid… "_ The Goddess of Wisdom said.

"…_he is afraid, afraid that you may find that out. He is and always had been a proud person. That is what you can use against him. Because for him…"_ Din finished the phrase that Nayru started.

"…_as for every one of us, his fears and dreams are his weakness. Do not forget this; it may be useful to defeat him. He isn't a bigger threat than he was the last time you fought him. Remember…" _The Goddess of courage continued with the conversation.

"…_he is afraid."_ The three Godesses finish their speech at the same time.

ooOoOoOoo

Joy! My fourth chapters, if you liked it leave reviews and I'll post the next one sooner.

Ciao


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the legend of Zelda, but I can tell you that they will release a new game. Don't know exactly when, but it might be this year.

**Chapter V: to Hyrule Castle**

A spark of hope was seen in the hero's sky blue eyes, as he ran, towards the castle.

-Hey Link, you know I can port you there- The imp said.

- Oh, yeah. That is better is just that I don't want anything to happen to Zelda. I wouldn't live with myself if that ever happens.-

Midna wrapped them to Hyrule's Castle Town. It didn't look different, but felt estrange.

Just being near it made you feel, lonely and sad. It was as if was a ghost town.

-Link, do you feel that?-

-Yes, I do. Even if it looks the same, it feels… deserted.-

-Well, we are just outside; maybe Ganodorf placed an optical illusion. Maybe once we're inside we'll know why it feels this way.-

-You're right. Better hurry up.-

They started walking to the gate. After they got pass the bridge they confirmed that their worst fears were right. The once beautiful light grey castle, was now black, the trees were dead, the before crystal clear waters were as for now turbid, there was a thin layer of fog all around it and there wasn't a living soul. Castle town was different.

- Hey, were did everyone go? - Midna asked her voice sounded, afraid.

- I don't know, but what I know is that we're not alone. Don't you get the feeling we are being watched? –

They keep walking, till they heard a sound of a glass bottle falling to the floor. They turned around to see what it was. Link, of course, had his sword in hand. It was then, when thy saw it. Centuries had passed since the holly lands of Hyrule had seen something like this. A skeleton like figure appeared from the shadows, but it was not alone. Soon ten more appeared out of nowhere.

-What are those things? - The imp asked.

-I t-think they're called Redeads. But this are different.-

-How so?-

-Well these have clothes and they don't look very old.-

- Yes, you are right. I think I have seen these clothes before. - The twili said while pointing a ReDead, what look to be a female, about Link's height.

- Those are the clothes Ilia wore a few hours ago! –

- Hey isn't that the little girl Ganondorf grabbed? - Midna remarked, after seeing a little ReDead dressed in purple.

- Yes! That one looks a bit like Beth, well at least the clothes do.-

- I think I know what's happening! Link, this may sound crazy, but don't kill any of these things!-

-What?!-

-Well, these monsters are your friends. They're innocent people that were near or in the castle at the time Ganondorf cast the spell. He somehow transformed them into his mindless minions.-

The boy needed to create a distraction if, he wanted to get out of there alive. That's when he raised his sword. A bit of light was reflected on the weapon, blinding for a moment the Redeads. He used the moment of distraction to flee along with the twilight being.

**oOoOoOoOoOoooOoOoOoOooOo**

They were in front of the gate that leaded to the palace. He was about to open it, when a small hand touched his shoulder. They had made it. Afer fleeing from so many ReDeads, killing a lot of rats, Bulblins, Moblins and Keeses. They were finally there. It was just a matter of time before they defeated Ganondorf.

-Are you sure you want to go through with this? - The twilight princess asked. Her voice was dead serious.

- Never been surer in my life. - The boy responded. His voice was full of determination.

They open the gate. The once beautiful gardens were now, awful. A black mist was everywhere, dead trees, and black waters, full of ReDeads and on top of all the sky was grey. Grey as if a storm was about to start soon.

- Wait!-

-Midna, I told you that I wanted to go through with this.-

- I know. The fog is what I'm talking about.-

- Explain.-

-Remember, a few months back that in the Faron Woods a fog like this appeared. The one that didn't let you, breathe? –

-Yes.-

-Well here is the same thing, but this time the lantern is not going to be enough. To clear this fog we need a very powerful spell of light to clear it.-

-But then how are we going to cross?-

- I don't know…-

At that moment the symbol of the Triforce in the hand of the hero started to glow. A beam of light was launched from this one, clearing the fog from its path as it advanced.

- You didn't told me you could do magic. - The girl said surprised

- I didn't know I cold do any. - He said as he looked his hand.

_Thank the goddesses for this miracle__!_ Link thought happy to himself.

They advance towards the castle. When they arrived to the door, they discovered that it was…


	6. Hyrule Castle

Chapter VI: The hero's adventure inside the palace

**Chapter VI: The hero's adventure inside the palace.**

- LOCKED! - The hero of time yelled at his misfortune.

- Well, we need to find the key.-

-But we don't have time for this!-

- Yes, you're right hero. - She started thinking for a moment and then it suddenly hit her. –I've got it. Step aside. - She started conjuring a small black ball of energy between her hands. Then, in a quick motion she separated them and the chain that was holding the lock broke. – Here you go.-

- Couldn't you just do that in the other temples? You know when we were looking for the Fused Shadows and the shards of the Twilight Mirror?-

- No. –

-Why? –

- Because back then I didn't had my full strength as I do now. –

- Alright. Sure. – The male said sarcastic

They opened the gate. The castle inside surprisingly remained the same. They walk through a long corridor, till they arrived at the stairs. Well, after the Twilight invasion the castle was destroyed (As the ones who played and finished Twilight princess.) and the princess had to remodel it. Now the entrance were to large stairs wit red and golden rugs, red, blue and golden carpets bearing the royal family crest in the walls, a giant chandelier with emeralds, rubies sapphires and diamonds in the sealing and many armours with different weapons in the hall. It was amazing.

The two heroes climbed up the stairs, until they arrived to, what once was before the guest rooms. They were heading to the throne room.

Link was so deep in thought that he didn't even know where he was going. That all ended when Midna finally spoke.

- I don't suppose you remember were the throne is, do you Link? –

- Well, I recall it was turning right from the princess room, and then we had to head up. After that it was turning left passing the dining hall that we arrived. –

- Oh, where is the princess room? –

- That's what I don't know! –

Both of them returned back to where the guest rooms were. After that, they went all straight. It was calm, no enemies around. As a matter of fact this was being way too easy. The only things apart them, were some armours. Link was still walking straight until a small body shouted his name and pushed him to the ground.

- Midna, what's the matter with you! – His anger was cut shut because it was then when behind him a Darknut wielding an enormous axe stroke to the floor where the hero and the twili were. He rolled just in time to avoid the hit. The girl warped herself beside the boy in time to.

_I knew this was to__o easy. _Link thought.

- Well Link, don't just stand there kill that thing! –

He started his fight by rolling to the sides and performing a spinning jump with his blade. Then, he attacked the creature with his shield leaving it momentarily dizzy. He did a perfect Helm Splitter. The fight went on like that. After twenty hits with his sword, Link managed to destroy its armour. The thing threw his axe at the boy, but this was quick enough to defend himself with his shield. Too bad the impact was stronger than the he was, for he fell in the floor. The re-animated soldier got out a lighter blade and ran to where the boy was. The knight was ready to give the final strike when a black barrier surrounded the boy.

- Thought you could use a little help. - said a childish voice.

- Thanks Midna.-

- Well get up I can't hold the barrier forever!-

The hylian got to his feet and preformed a Back Slice killing the Darknut.

- Well that was easy. - He said proud of his work.

They continued to walk towards the princess room, but this time Link had his eyes wide open. Well, it was just in case that another Darknut got him by surprise.

- Well I think we're here. - The imp said pointing a wooden door that had the royal family crest made out of golden paint. – Right you said? - The boy nodded.

The two friends started to walk right. They had already passed three hallways and a pair of long stairs. The only enemies that appeared since the Darknut were some Keeses and rats. The door of the dining hall was just in front of them. It was calm. Like it was before the Darknut attacked them. As our heroes, suspect it. The door of the dining hall burst open. A bunch of Redeads dressed both in knights and maids' clothes started walking in a very slow way towards the surprise heroes.

- Link what do we do now? - She asked with a thread of fright and surprise in her voice.

- There's only one thing to do in a time like this.-

-Oh, yeah? What's that?!-

- Well, normally it would have been to kill those things, but now the only thing we could do is to flee.-

When he finished his sentence the boy grabbed a bomb from his bas and lit it. An explosion was caused. The hylien used the smoke as a distraction, grabbed the hand of the dumb funded imp and started to run like the wind. After Midna snapped out of her confusion she started to float as fast as she could. Both of them finally stopped when they reached a series of stairs. These ones were familiar. They were broken, but the spaces they had between them were small enough for someone to jump them. Yes, small enough, but not just for anyone in fact, they were small enough for Link to jump. And so he did. When he reached the end there was a greater Déjà Vu than before. Two Lizalfos were guarding the next set of stairs.

-Hey Link? Doesn't this look familiar to you?-

- Yes, like when I was first headed to the throne room to defeat Ganondorf.-

And so the hero quickly killed the lizard-like enemies with a single stab on their chest.

-Well if this is the same deal than the last time I think I need to use the Clawshots next.-

He got out of one oh his pockets a pair of Clawshots. He placed one on each hand and started to aim at the grates of the "chimneys" (Well, you know the parts were there's the fire and has grates for the Clawshot to be used in the second set of stairs in Hyrule Casltle. The stairs that are before you arrive to Ganondorf.). He climbed like that all the way to the top. Midna just floated to get there. There they saw more Lizalfos. Link used a Spin Attack to kill them both.

- Well if I'm no mistaken I need to use the Spinner to get where Ganondorf is…- The blond boy said to himself.

Since Midna carried some weapons, to big or heavy, for him to carry in his pockets he had to ask her to give him the Spinner. Out of nowhere the device appeared in front of the blue eyed boy. He grabbed it, put himself on top and started going up the wall. Now, instead of Lizalfos, this time there was a Darknut.

- You've have done this before. Just do it again. - The little shadow being said enthusiastic.

The boy got out his Sword and performed a Back Slice, followed by a Helm Splitter. The hero put out his sword and waited for his enemy to get close.

-Are you crazy? Draw your sword!-

- I, will. Just, when the time is right. Trust me. - He was right. Because when the Darknut was inches away from him, he got out his sword performing a Mortal Draw.

-Well, are you ready Link? -

- Yes, let's save Zelda and get this over with.-

And so they opened the door that leaded to the throne room.


	7. Facing Evil

**Disclaimer:** The day that I own Zelda, the cows will fly and Ganondorf will wear pink. Gosh! I hope that never happens! ( The thing of Ganondorf wearing pink, cause I would LOVE to own Zelda, but that'll never happen...)

**Chapter VII: facing evil**

They got to the outside stairs that lead to the throne. They climbed up the stairs. The entrance was just a few feet away. Our heroes advance, with determined expressions on their faces and entered to the eerie room. Both of them looked to where the throne was located. As before, in the center of the statue of the Triforce the, what seem lifeless, body of Hyrules crown princess was floating in it.

- Déjà Vu, my boy? – A mans voice echoed through the room.

Out of the shadows a figure emerged. Link starred at him hit hatred in his face, it just laughed and said:

- Well, your princess was stronger that I thought. - The evil king said. – At the moment she woke up she placed a spell that didn't let me touch her. The only thing I could do was separate her soul into eight pieces. Because you see, if I can't have the Triforce no one can. And the spell isn't going to last forever, when it breaks I will claim what's rightfully mine.- Now, his voice was the one of a psychopath.

- YOU MONSTER! - The imp-like creature said disgusted.

- Harsh word, your highness. - He chuckled. – But I won't let them get away when they stole something that's rightfully mine.-

- How could we have stolen it! Both Zelda and I were born with it!- The young hero shouted.

- Yes, that is true my boy, but you see, when I grabbed the holy Triforce it split into two more pieces. And who got them?! The ancestors of you and that brat you call princess. After all the people I had to kill, do you think that was fair? - His annoying calm voice responded.

- As for what Zelda told, your heart was unbalanced. It didn't had enough Wisdom or Courage. That's why you couldn't get your hands on the Triforce !- The hylian said triumphantly.

- Well, now's going to change! For now I'll get the Triforce. No matter what.-

- You'll never going to get it!-

- Oh yeah, my boy? And who is going to stop me? You? Or your princess? - He started to convert himself into twilight and flew towards the princess body.

Zelda's body was starting to turn grey, odd markings were appearing too. She slowly opened her eyes, then the starting to fly towards the heroes. A grunt of pain was heard.

Her body changed to normal. She got out a small necklace with a round pendant with the Triforce engraved on it and handed it to the hero.

-L-Link t-there's not too much time. Take it and find the rest of my soul. To help you two I'll have to get out of my body and let Ganondorf take control of it. Once I do defeat him, remember he is not me. Don't fall for his tricks. -

At the end of her instructions her body glowed blue, a phantom form of herself appeared. It got out from her body and into the necklace. The boy placed the artefact on his neck. After that Ganondorf took complete control of the princess body and started to levitate around the room.

-I guess that brat's spell was stronger than I thought. No matter, for I shall kill you both! - He launched an energy ball to the boy.

Link was quick enough to dodge it. He drew his blade.

- So, you came prepared, my boy? I'm still going to end with your life. -

The symbol of the Triforce appeared on the floor. It started to shine. The hero jumped aside, but this time he wasn't quick enough. He had a small burn on his ankle.

-Link, are you alright? - The shadow creature asked concerned

- I'm good enough to kill this creep!-

He got on his feet, Master sword in hand. The possessed princess launched another energy ball. Link hit it with his sword. It went flying towards the villain and this one screamed in pain. Now, that Link knew his strategy the fight was easier.

Ganondorf clapped his hand and a bolt of lighting went flying towards the hylian. He dodged it. Angry the Gerudo threw another energy ball at him. The boy with a Spin Attack deflected it, but this time he wasn't so lucky because he was to close to enemy and this one knew what was going to happen and dodge it. Midna carefully watched the battle trying to figure out a strategy, and then the idea came to her. She stopped time for a few seconds and said to the hero:

- Link, I know hot to beat this thing! When it launches the energy ball get close to him. That way, he won't have time to dodge it.-

Time started unfroze. Link got the blade of evil's bane out again. Ganondorf on the other hand conjured more of his lighting. The boy dodged it. The villain made appear the mark of the Triforce on the floor again and so, the battle went on. It had taken ten times more for hitting Ganondorf again and another thirteen to make him weak. The body of the princess started turning to normal, then with her voice she said:

- Please hero, stop. It hurts. Every attack you launched to Ganondorf my body felt it, but now, its over. - A smile spread across her face.

- P-princess?-

-Link don't fall from his tricks! Remember what Zelda said. The real Zelda that is! - The twilight being said.

At that moment they heard loud thud. Ganondorf had abandoned his host and fled. The light world's princess body lay lifeless on the ground. The hero picked it up and sat it on the throne. He looked at the necklace and then it glowed blue. The spectral figure of the princess appeared.

- You have done well, hero. Still, this is just beginning. Ganondorf is not dead. - The phantom princess spoke. – Please help me to get my soul hole again. Since my soul is not whole, I don't remember much, only that he went to Lake Hylia. Yes, he hid my soul somewhere down a big dead tree. That all I can remember, sorry. – After saying that she disappeared into the necklace.


	8. A trip to Lake Hylia

**Disclaimer:** Do, I really need to say it? I mean you already know it! Anyways, I do not own the legend of Zelda... Maybe SOMEDAY I'll work at the Nintendo designing the characters, but for now I have to conform by writing an 100 original fan fic.

**Chapter VII****I: trip to Lake Hylia**

Midna warped the hero the Lake Hylia. Both of them searched far and wide all day long.

It was sunset and still nothing. The boy was giving up hope. They were a few away from the spirit cave. Link was deep in thought, almost in a trance until a small hand tapped him in the shoulder.

- Link? - The twilight princess said.

- Yes, Midna?-

- Maybe, when the princess said Lake Hylia she meant over the lake. - She said pointing a big dead three at the end of the bridge.

- Of course! –

The twili hid on his shadow.

The boy started to run towards the house of Fyer. He paid the old man ten rupees and asked for a normal flight. The hero stepped into the canyon. The door closed. Fyer started to activate the canyon and when he was finished, the boy went flying towards Falbi's business. He entered at the funny house, climbed the stairs down and went to the door that allows one get out of the place. Once he got out, the boy took out Ilia's charm and played Epona's song. After a while his trusted mare came running to him, he got on his horse and began to ride towards the remains of the great dead tree at the end of the bridge.

- Well here we are. Where is Zelda's soul? – He got down of his horse and searched the area.

Half an hour had passed since he began his search underneath the dead trunk. The hero of Time called Midna.

- Where do you think the soul is? –

- Well Link, it could be…- She thought for a while and finally concluded – I don't have the slightest idea. What about using your wolf senses?-

The blond hit his front with the palm of his hand for not thinking about that before. The twili handed him Zant's crystal. He became the sacred wolf and used his senses. In the middle of the place the soil was soft enough to dig. That's what the wolf did. That is where he found a cave, not a cave, but to a big underground building.

**ooOoOoOoo**

So this was a really short capter, but I wrote down before I forgot the idea.

Leave reviews!! And thanks to Green Eyed Gerudo for leaving them. When I thought that no one liked my store I read those reviews and they cheered me up. So I'll update as soon as the good ideas come to my mind. Also if this sentences don't make really much sense when you read them it is because it is 10:38 PM and I'm tired, but I'll post this chapter before I forget to. You see, I got the Wi-Fi connection and the Wii points card. I am going to buy the Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, so I'll be playing a lot. Anyways I promise I won't forget to keep writing the story.

See ya!


	9. Ancient forest temple part I

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own the legend of Zelda... I think I never will.

**Chapter IX: ancient forest temple part I**

- Well this is got to be the place. What do you think Link? - The beast nodded at the imps affirmation.

The place was old. The building was made from three giant trees and also in there floor there was the mark of the Triforce. The one in the middle was the bigger than the other two. The entrance was located on top. The door was round and to get there you needed to climb a ladder made from rope and pieces of wood. The one in the right was behind from the middle tree and they were connected by a bridge made exactly of the same material of the rope. It also had stairs around it. The last one was the smallest one and it was also behind from the middle tree. It wasn't connected in anyway to the other two. In fact, the door was high and there was a platform in front of it. A waterfall fell from one of the sides and a small river separated the big tree from the other two. There were blue glowing blue mushrooms, tall grass and Deku Babas in front of the Temple.

Midna turned Link back to being human and hid in his shadow since; the place gave her the "creeps". The hero first, checked that the ladder was stable before climbing it. He arrived at the top and opened the round door. The boy entered the place. The first room was a big hole with giant red with white dots mushrooms very close together, the entrance door and other in the other side also it had platforms in front of the doors.

The twili appeared in front of Link and said:

- Well, you can use this mushrooms as platforms to arrive at the other side.-

- Sure it's easy for you to say because you're not the one who is going to jump them.- The hylian said with sarcasm.

- No, but I was going to help you, pointing the ones you need to jump. It seems that you don't want my help, so I just wait for you at the other side.-

- I was just joking. –

- I was too. Now let's get this over with, shall we?-

The imp went to a mushroom nearby, transformed her hair into a big orange hand and pointed the boy to jump that way. He did so, then the girl went to a mushroom in her left told the hylian to come and she did so till they arrive to the other side.

- That wasn't so hard. - The shadow girl said cheerily.

The two friends opened the next door. Now this room was a big one. It was circular, was full of paintings and had access to three others. There was a room in front of the hero and the two others were on each of its sides. The one in the center ad a black lock on it and to two others were accessible. It was like the central room. A painting caught the hero's attention it was a picture of a giant bee in red armour and a stinger twice as big as its body.

- Wow, and I thought the animals of your world were weird, but that's just disgusting. - The little creature said playfully.

They walked to a door on the right. This was a quite peculiar door because it leaded to nowhere except a hundred foot fall. The boy was about to fall, but a little hand grabbed his collar and pushed him back.

- Don't you know humans can't fly? – She said catching her breath from the fright.

- I better go to the one of the left. - He said nervous.

This door leaded to a rope bridge. It didn't seem strong enough, but the hero crossed it anyway. When the pair arrived to the other side they noticed that down the there were stairs wrapped around the trunk and they leaded to a locked door.

When they opened the door they found that in that room there were only chests and a door.

- Well it is better that having to face any enemies. - The young blue eyed boy said.

He stated to walk to a chest and before he arrived a big Baba serpent that was on the ceiling bitted the necklace he had on and swallow it. It was the when he looked up to the ceiling and saw that it was full with Deku Babas and Baba serpents.

- For the love of Din! - He said angrily – Give me back that necklace! –

The boy got out his bow and arrow, aimed at the enemy and shot at the creatures steam. The Baba Serpent fell form the ceiling and went to attack the hero, but this one was faster and used a Spin Attack to kill the pant-like enemy. It exploded leaving behind the collar it had swallowed. He quickly put it on again. Now that Link knew that the enemies were on the ceiling he killed them very fast.

- Well shall we take a look on those chests? – The shadow being asked amused.

They opened every chest. Ones had rupees, others arrows, bombs and finally what they were looking for, a key.

- Well now that we're done here. Let's open that door.-

The heroes advance towards the door, which lead to a set of stairs. The descended those and continued to advance to the new found door. The hero opened it. This door leaded to the outside stairs. The duo climbed them up till arriving to the locked door. Once they entered they fell deep down.

**ooOooOooOoo**

Well, since my Wi-Fi isn't connected, I'll write some more chapters.

All I've gotta say.

See ya!


	10. Ancient forest temple part II

**Disclaimer:** One day, I'll own the Legend of Zelda... Yeah! When the pigs fly!

**Chapter X: ancient forest Temple part II **

-Link! Wake up! - Midna said as she tapped his shoulder.

The blond boy started to wake. They found themselves in a circular area with very soft ground. All of the sudden the ground started to shake and in the middle of the place a giant two headed worm appeared.

Link got on his feet real quickly and drew the Master sword. The two heads of the insect roared and dug themselves in the ground again. The hylian was confused, he was about to ask Midna to find a way to beat that thing, when the ground beneath him started to shake. The worm emerged underneath the boy. This was sent flying to a wall were he crashed. Both of the heads of the worm opened their mouth and roared before digging themselves again. The boy got on his feet again.

- Link! I know how to beat this thing! Dodge every time it emerges from the ground and when it opens its mouth throw a bomb arrow in it.-

And he did so. When the worm was going to go to the surface Link dodge it and prepare a bomb arrow. He aimed it at the mouth to one of the heads and shot it. It to him three times to destroy one head, bur now the creature was mad. This time instead of roaring it launched fireballs.

-Midna! - The hero shouted desperate – How do I beat it now!-

- I um… well, I am not sure. Try to deflect his fireballs back at him. Then hit it with your sword… I guess.-

He dodged the worm again. The creature launched a fireball, but Link deflected it. The monster fell on the ground stunned. Link stroked the creatures head with the Master Sword a couple of times before it moved again. The battle went on like that, until the creature died and exploded into a clod of black smoke. Then all of the ground started to disappear. Grass started to grow, plants, flowers and a big tree also.

A leaf from the tree fell. It was almost as big as Link.

- Great, you've got a leaf. - The imp with sarcasm. – How, is that suppose to get us out of here?!-

Link grabbed it and a strong wind started to blow. Since the wind was going up it was carrying him to where the door was located.

-Midna! Quick, open the door so I can get out. –

The twili did so and seconds later the boy was behind her. He got out, Midna followed. Then he put Deku leaf away.

- Well, what now? – The imp asked

- Remember the door that leaded to the hundred feet fall? –

- From the one you almost fell? –

- Yes, now that I have this leaf I can glide and see what's on the other side. –

The heroes returned to the central room and opened the other door that wasn't locked. This time, Link used the leaf to glide to the other side, where, a there was a small platform and a door. Midna just floated there. He opened the door and entered to the next part of the dungeon. This room was a small one, but there were ten Moblins and five Deku Babas. The boy got out his sword and killed two Moblins with one single Spin attack. Then he preformed a Jump strike. It killed four Molbins and a Deku Baba. He, with the help of Midna, continued to attack the creatures, until they were all dead. After killing every enemy on that room a chest containing a Piece of Heart appeared. The boy grabbed it and opened the door on the other side of the room. The twilight princess hid in the hero's shadow.

The next room was big, but there wasn't much ground to walk on. In fact, there were only two platforms; the one that Link was standing on and another in front of a door that was located on the other side. The rest was water. In the water there were two chests.

The hylian put on his Zora Armour and his Iron Boots. He dove into the water and opened one of the chests. It contained 20 rupees; the other one had a small key. The boy swam to the other side, when he arrived he put on his Hero's Tunic and opened the door. The room was a circular one. It had two Skulltulas. The floor wasn't made out of wood like other ones, but it was pure soil. This room was peculiar because it didn't have any more doors. Link killed Skulltulas with a Back Slice each.

_Where do I go now?_It was then when he had the idea of transforming into wolf.

- Midna?-

- What, Link? Do you want to change into wolf?-

- Yes.-

The imp handed him Zant's crystal and a few second later Link change into the sacred beast. Midna jumped in his back and he grunted. The beast used his senses to search for a secret passageway, door or somewhere to dig. After a few minutes later he found soft soil to dig. He fell into a sort of cave. It had various enemies and a rock that was lit. As a wolf he killed the nine Skulltula with the help of Midna's energy field. A chest appeared. It contained the Big Key. Then, the sacred wolf got on the rock and was teleported to the previous room.

- Link, I have a question.- She changed him to his original form.

- Yes?-

- Well if you arrived here by gilding, who are you getting back?-

- That's easy I just… hem, I'll just… I have no idea.-

They were starting to walk towards the first room. When they arrived Midna hid in the boy's shadow and this one put on his Zora Tunic. The boy began to swim to the other door. Once he arrived there, opened the door and got to the small platform, the hylian called the twili.

- Midna, what now? –

- Well…- She started to observe the area and saw there was a small river down from where they were. – I've got it! Link you see the small river there?-

- Yes.-

- Well, jump.-

- JUMP?!-

- Yes. Jump I think is pretty deep and if you want to get this over with, you need to find a shard of Zelda's soul.-

The boy looked the necklace he had around his neck. And he finally said:

- Alright, I'll do it! - And after saying that he changed his hands into fists, closed his eyes and jumped. The twili followed close after, but she was just floating.

Link opened his eyes when his skin touched the water and started to swim towards the border. Once he got there, the boy began to return the air to his lungs. Midna hid in his shadow. After a couple of seconds the hero got on his feet and walked to the entrance of the Temple.

The boy climbed the ladder up and opened the door. Again, the twilight princess showed him what mushrooms he had to jump. They got to the central room. Nom, the boy had the key to access the locked room. He entered.

The place was circular, had the wall like the beehives, there was a lake of honey in all the room. The only walk able parts were where the bridge in which the boy was standing and at the end of this one a circular platform. The peculiar thing about this room wasn't that there was honey everywhere, but that one of the hexagons of the honey comb was bigger, way bigger than the others. It was even, bigger than Link.

The blond advanced to the circular arena. When he was in the center the ground began to shake. An enormous bee in red armours and had a stinger twice as big as it was got out of the biggest hexagon. It was about to sting the blue eyed boy, but this was quicker and dodge it. The bee got stuck for a moment before taking flight again.

- What in the name of Farore is that thing! – The boy exclaimed.

- Well, I think you humans call it a bee. - Midna said amused.

- Seriously, Midna this is no time for jokes. - The hylian said serious. – Know a wai to beat this thing? -

- No, but distract that thing to give me some time to think of a strategy. – The blond nodded.

The monster tried to sting the boy again. He dodged the attack and saw that behind its stinger there was a sapphire-like gem.

- LINK! While that thing is stuck hit the gem with your sword! - The shadow girl said.

The hero ran around the stinger of the bee and hit three times the gem with his sword. The creature roared in pain and took flight again. This time it called ten small bees and, what seem like, ordered them to attack the boy.

Link started to attack the insects with Spin Attacks and Jump Strikes. While the boy was busy killing the little creatures, the queen bee projected acid from its mouth and since the boy was distracted it hit him in the shoulder. He moaned in pain, but he continued to fight the tiny insects. Once he got rid of them all he waited for the big bee to attack. It did so, but the boy dodged its attack. He stroked with his sword the stinger, again. The fight continued like that until the monster's gem broke and fell on the floor the bee went all crazy. It returned to the biggest hexagon in the hive. While Midna returned alongside the hero of Time.

The pieces of the gem glowed blue, so did the collar of the boy. An orb of light got out of the precious jewel at the same time the phantom princess got out of the collar of Link. The orb of light fused with the light princess. She then turned to the hero and softly said:

- Thanks. I think I owe you an explanation, but right now I can't give it. - The ghostly princess chuckled. - It's funny that I remember your names; even Ganondorf's and I also remember you did something great, but I don't know what it was. The thing I know is that Ganondorf hid another piece of my soul in the Goron's sacred place. - After saying that she returned to the necklace.

- Well Link, What are you waiting for? We've got one soul, only seven to go. – The imp said happily, opened a portal and asked. - So? Want to return under the dead three? –

- Yes, I'm all done here. I think, but I've got what I needed, so let's go. -

**ooOoOoOoOoo**

How's my story so far?

The idea of the shattered soul of Zelda is really old. In fact, when I had it the spell was meant for Link, but Zelda got him out of the way. When I began to write this fan fic, I did wanted to put this, but I didn't know when. Guess I found the time and place, but with some changes to the original idea.

Ah, the following temples are going to be shorter. Is really difficult to have ideas for eight of them! But I will put them all and also for every temple there is going to be a weapon. I hope the Deku Leaf wasn't exaggerated.

Bye!


	11. Goron's Sacred Place

**Disclaimer:** I don't own The Legend of Zelda, what else do I need to say?

**Chapter XI: Goron's sacred place**

Midna warped Link out of the Temple and under the tree. He asked to be ported to Kariko Village. Once he got there he changed from beast to human and start heading towards the Goron Mines, but first, he needed supplies.

The hylian went to Malo mart and bought two red potions, to blue potions and some arrows. After having his shopping done, the boy headed straight to the Goron Mines, but before arriving there a Goron went, rolling, towards him. He looked worried.

-Brother! – The goron called the hero.

- Yes? –

- Brother, you've gotta come. There's a problem on our sanctuary, Darbus wants to check it out, but Gor Coron told him to wait and send me to find you, brother. We need you to come, please brother. –

- Sanctuary, you've said? –

- Yes brother. –

- Then I'll be glad to. –

They began to go to the Goron Mines. Once, there the four elders, Gor Coron, Gor Amoto, Gor Ezibo, Gor Liggs and their patriarch, Drabus were waiting. The previous patriarch started to explain Link the situation.

- Oh, brother as our young brother may have explained you; there is a problem on our sanctuary. We want to know what is it, but after what happen last time I think that it would be best for us if, you come. – The boy just nodded.

The group advanced to where Drabus was once locked. Arriving at the center the four elders and their patriarch indicated Link to step behind. The Gorons began to form a circle and mumbled a few words before the ground started to shake. In front of the elders, in the ground a hole formed. It showed a lower part of the mines which led to the sanctuary.

- Brother, - The Goron lieder said to the amazed. – There is a legend about an ancient hero who beat a dragon who ate Gorons, here on what we called the fire Temple. But legend says that dragon laid one, single egg at the heart of this temple, or rather what's left of it.-

- Yes, brother- This time a tattooed Goron spoke. – This used to be quite a peaceful place, where Gorons came to pray under the _**Torch of Din**_, until very recently. For you see, we fear that the egg has hatched.-

- But, worry not brother. - A very small goron said. -This is still a baby dragon and as for all young dragons the fire in big amounts can harm it. The Torch of Din is an ancient rod of fire that was bestowed, to us Gorons, by the Goddess Din herself. It is said to have some of her fire.-

- But as it seems, brudda- A goron who was smoking a pipe told the hero. - We are going to give it to you. You need to defeat that dragon. Since not much of this temple survived we're going to show you where, both the rod and the chamber in which all the disturbance has been reported are, brudda. –

The gorons jumped to the entrance of the Temple and the boy followed them. The group started to walk in a straight line to where a red torch-like rod was. It was absolutely amazing. It was a light red, it at the bottom it had gold and a ruby and in the handle it had the Triforce painted in gold. The patriarch grabbed it and handed it to Link. The boy accepted and fell unconscious upon grabbing it.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOo**

When he awoke he wasn't at the fire Temple anymore, but in a chamber made of white ivory, it had a lot of windows covered in red curtains, a lot of lit torches and in the floor at the center of the room there was a circle that had the symbol of a flame.

"_Greetings hero…"_ A feminine voice said before a figure of a woman dressed in red appeared before the hylian. _"… I am Din. The goddess of Power and what you're holding is my sceptre. Long ago I gave that to the Goron tribe. It was meant for you more than for them. You see, Link, my sisters and I, we, each created a weapon meant for the hero of time and gave it to a different race. I choose to give that sceptre to the Gorons and I shall teach you how to use it. If you concentrate hard enough a ball of fire will come out of this one. Now, you try it."_

The boy raised the rod and closed his eyes. He pictured a ball of fire coming out of this one. He had to open hem when he felt the handle of the sceptre became hot and before he even realized a ball of fire was half way across the room.

- Whoa! - The hero said amazed. – I did that?-

"_Impressive, you're a fast learner, but my sceptre holds a power greater that that. The only way to release all that magic is for you to stand in my mark."_

- Your mark? -

"_Yes, you see that circle with a symbol of a __on it?"_

- Yes, I do.-

"_Well, young hero that's my mark. When you stand on it you'll release a great attack. Why don't you try it? Like you did last time, stand on it and think of the fire. "_

As told by Din, the boy went to the symbol, closed his eyes and thought about fire. He opened them because of the heat in that room. A cloud of fire was emerging from the rod and covering the ceiling. The goddess was looking amazed at the work of the young hylian.

"Very well my child! You can control where that fire goes, just think about the direction."

Hi did so he directed the attack to the ceiling, the floor and one of the walls. Then, he thought about the dragon and a phoenix? For his surprise the cloud of fire started to take the form of a phoenix in flight.

"_You already master techniques you don't know. No doubt why, Farore chose you. Just let me warn you that using too much magic will tire you out, so watch the amount you're using. You need to kill the dragon that Ganondorf made hatch."_

- Could I ask you a question miss Din? –

"_Oh, dear just call me Din. Ask away."_

- If Ganondorf is so evil, why did you choose him as the bearer of the Triforce of Power?-

"_Well, my child I did not choose him. He stole the Triforce. You see, a long time__ ago he earned the trust of the King of Hyrule. He became his advisor, but he double crossed him and killed him. That's when he entered the Sacred Realm and stole the Triforce to make his wish, but the Triforce can't be fooled. As it can grant wishes to anybody who reaches it, it knows when a heart is unbalanced. Ganondorf didn't had enough Courage or Wisdom in his heart, so when he touched it the Triforce split into three pieces. He has the one of Power because that's all, apart hate he has in his heart. Nayru and Farore chose two pure hearts to have the other two pieces. The princess of destiny and the hero of time have them and it is passed thru generations, but in the case of Ganondorf is different. Link, he has found a way to elude death for so many centuries. He has been beaten by so many heroes and yet he hasn't died. I can not assure to finish him off completely, but do as best as you can and never give up."_

- I knew you couldn't choose someone this evil to hold an evil power. –

"_Well, you need to return to beat the dragon and save Nayru's child_. _I'll give you a hint, like his ancestor__** Volvagia, **__his skull is his weak point. You'll need to crush it with something heavy."_ With that, she clapped her hands and the hero fell unconscious.

**oOoOooOoOooOoOoOoOoooOOoOo**

- Brother! Brother do you hear me?!- Link heard a loud voice in the distance calling his name.

That's when he woke up and realized that he was in the Temple. And the Goron elders were forming a circle around him.

- Oh, Brudda we thought you were dead.- An elder smoking a pipe said while hugging him.

-C-can't…breath!-

- Sorry Brudda! - And Gor Ebizo said while letting him go.

- What happened?-

- Don't you remember, brother? When you touched the sceptre it glowed red and you fainted- A lithe Goron said.

- Well, where is the dragon hiding?-

- Brother, the entrance is right in front of you. - Darbus pointed it.

They walked towards the door. The Goron patriarch opened the heavy iron reinforced door. The boy entered the room. The Goron elders were about to enter when it closed. As the hylian heard the door slam into the floor he got the Blade of evil's bane out. The he noticed that in the center of the floor there was the mark of Din. He put away his sword and got the Sceptre of Din out. That was when a dragon twice as big as Link got out of the lava. The boy put himself in the center of Din's Mark and thought about the phoenix.

A massive fire phoenix got out from the sceptre and began to follow the dragon. When the bird caught him it started to attack the dragon. Once the beast couldn't handle any more attacks it fell on the floor in front of Link. He drew his sword and began to strike the dragon's head. When the dragon gained consciousness it flew, throwing Link into the ground with its tail in the process, into the lava.

- Hey Link, How did you know how to attack this monster? – Midna asked as the hero got in his feet.

- Let's say Din helped me. – He said as he went to the mark in the middle of the arena.

- Din? As the goddess?-

- Yes, her. –

The dragon got out of the lava and spitted three fireballs at the boy, who dodge them quickly. Then it started to bombard the arena where Link was standing with boulders. The boy was having trouble dodging them. One was about to fall over him when a black force field appeared around him.

- Thanks Midna!-

- Thank me later, but do you remember what did Din said about defeating this dragon? - She said that as the rock was pushed aside and the dragon returned to the lava.

- I… uhm… Something about its skull being its weak point and crushing it with something heavy. –

- Heavy? What weapon that is heavy you have? –

- Ball and Chain? –

- Well, then you just tell me when you need it and I will pass it to you. –

The blue eyed boy returned to Din's mark and thought about the fire bird. The dragon flew out of the lava again. The boy controlled the phoenix to go after it and so, it did. The bird was chasing the dragon and when it caught up it, it started to attack as last time. The beast fell on the ground as the phoenix disappeared.

-Midna now! – The hero said as the twili made a Ball and Chain appear in the hands of the boy.

Link began to roll it and launched at the dragons head. It hit two times before it stared to rise again. By this point of the battle Link was feeling a bit dizzy, but anyway he kept attacking. The dragon flew into the lava, again. The battle went on like that. The hero was hoping that this would be the last time he had to use magic, because he was feeling tired and dizzy. Well, in his last attack the hylian almost collapsed, but eventually he regained strengths to finish what he started.

The dragon exploded in a cloud of dust, only leaving behind a red ob of light. The necklace started to glow blue again and the phantom princess got out of this one. She advanced to where the red orb was and merged with it. A flash of purple light was produced and then it banished. Zelda spoke:

- Hero, I have to thank you for helping my recover another piece of my soul. Also I need to tell you that Ganodorf is the one responsible for creating this beast. I still don't remember much, but what do I know is that that wais the descendant of a Goron eating dragon named Vovagia. This egg couldn't have hatched naturally, only with the help of its mother the egg could've hatched, but Ganondorf used its power to do it. I'll have two do two things before I return to the necklace. - She said approaching the tired boy and the imp. – First I will tell you that I remember how to do some spells… – The phantom princess of light said grabbing the two hands of the boy. This was weird because she was in a ghost-like form. Link went slightly red. The girl closed her eyes and a light emerged from her, all of the sudden the boy didn't felt tired. - … and second Ganondorf hid another piece of my soul where the Zoras pray to Nayru. – With that she disappeared.

_- _Well, Casanova, you herd her to Zora's Domain. - The childish voice of the twili said.

The door burst open. The patriarch of the Gorons emerged from it, followed by the four elders. Midna hid in the boy's shadow. Then, Darbus spoke:

- Brother you gave us a fright, because we forgot to tell that the ancient hero beat that dragon using the Magaton Hammer, but unfortunately that hammer hasn't be seen in ages, brother.-

- Don't worry about it. I beat it in a different way. –

- Very impressive, brother. – Gor Coron remarked.

- Thanks, but I need to go to Zora's Domain.-

- Off you go then, brudda. - The energetic pipe smoking Goron told him.

The group went to the exit of the Fire Temple and advanced towards the Mines. When they arrived to their sumo wrestling arena, they said their goodbyes. When the boy was far enough from them he asked Midna to be warped to Zora's Domain.

**ooOoOoOoOoo**

This chapter some elements of Ocarina of Time. Hope you liked it, since I did some research on Volvagia before witting it. Also I updated the third chapter, following Green Eyed Gerudo's advice. It contains, some... Who am I kidding? A lot of ZeLink. Actually more Link, you'll understand when you read it.

More coming soon, so:

See ya later!


	12. New water temple

**Disclaimer:** You know what I'm about write, everyone knows that I don't own this game series, Nintendo does. Why do I need to say it?

**Chapter XII: New water Temple**

When Link arrived to Zora's Domain in his wolf form, he went away from the view of anyone and changed back to human. Surprisingly, Ganon haven't touched this area, since it was still the same. He went to the throne.

- Ah, Link is great to see you again. - The prince of the Zoras said happy. – But I'm afraid that the circumstances aren't, for you see our new sacred place has been infected with evil.-

-New? But I cleared the other. –

- Not quite. As I learned with Princess Zelda the spell that was cast there is permanent. Sure you killed the biggest monster, but the others will be there permanently and it is not safe for my people, so I decided to make inaccessible forever. For that reason we built another one.-

- I see, so there's a new evil there.-

- Yes, but the spell that was cast there isn't permanent. For I understand that the one who did it was weak. –

- Ok, where is it. –

- Behind my throne. Allow me to open it. – After the young heir to the Zoras throne said that he put together his hands and mumbled some words.

The throne transformed into an ornamented, blue door. Two waterfalls fell from the sides of it and in the center of it there was a sapphire with the symbol of the Zoras. The hero just looked at it amazed.

- Oh, so you have noticed our Sapphire. - Price Ralis said. - An old legend says that an ancient hero was given the sapphire by the ancient princess of the Zoras, Ruto. Well, in our culture that gem is like a wedding ring. I don't think they got married.-

- Well, thanks prince Ralis I'll take it from here.-

- Don't you want me to go with you? I mean there isn't a map there and it's pretty big. Since, you don't know it you could get lost for days. Also, I won't get in trouble. I can, even help you I'm learning some water magic. –

- Alright. –

The hylian opened the door and entered, Ralis followed. He was explaining in the way that their sacred pet was consumed by evil also, that in the sacred pool there was something evil and the Zoras had to lock the door. The Zora also told him that his people hid the key at the bottom and put some Skullfishes to prevent anyone from grabbing it. They arrived at the bottom of the Temple which was a surprisingly short way.

- Hey, this took us, what twenty minutes to arrive. Princes Ralis, didn't you said that this was a huge place? –

- W-w-well, - He chuckled- I… I just w-wanted to get out of the palace; have some adventures like you, Link. -

- Don't worry; actually I'm glad you came along. If, it wasn't for you I wouldn't know where to find that key. –

- Oh, really? Well, do you have any ideas how to get it? –

- Yes, just don't look while I put my Zora's Tunic on. –

The prince of the Zoras turned away and closed his eyes, while the hero put on his tunic. The hero used the moment that the prince wasn't looking to call Midna and give her the Hero's clothes to put them away and ask her for the iron boots. After that he told prince Ralis that he could open his eyes.

- Well, what's your idea and how do I help? –

- Ok, prince I'm going to dive to where the key is. The only thing that you can do at the moment is stay here. -

- What?! Dive! Are you insane?! There are Skullfishes down there! –

- Yes, I know, but there isn't another way. –

Link put his boots on and jumped to the water. He began to walk to where the chest was. A lot of fishes approached to the hero, but he killed them with spin attacks. Some time and other one fish would bite him in the leg or the arm, but he removed them and then killed them. The passage went on like that, until he reached the chest. The boy was pushed aside by an enormous jellyfish. The monster grabbed the hero and gave him a powerful shock and then it threw him to the ground. The hylian was unconscious a few minutes, but he woke when a middle size hand tapped him in the shoulder.

- LINK! Link, you've gotta wake! – The hylian opened his eyes only to realize that prince Ralis had descended with him in the water and that the monster froze in place.

- P-prince Ralis… – He managed to say weakly. - … why did you came down? –

- Well, you're like a brother to me. Do you seriously expect me to watch while our sacred pet kills you?!-

- Sacred pet? –

- Yes, that's the creature that lives here and it's supposed to give peace to the Temple, but as I told you a while ago it was consumed by evil. At, lest that's what we think, because there is not other explanation why is it acting so wild. I used a spell to freeze it momentarily, but it won't last forever. –

- OK, so how do I kill it? –

- Don't kill it! Just make it faint long enough for you to grab the key.-

It was in that moment that Link noticed a wing shaped lens in the bell of the marine creature. In a more close view it was blue and purple.

- Hey, prince Ralis what's that on the bell of that thing? –

-That's Nayru's lens! How did it got there? –

Link approached the still frozen creature and cut a bit in its bell. Then he put his hand on it trying to reach the lens, but in that moment the creature unfroze and electrocuted the hero. This one didn't move, not even an inch. He was still trying to remove the lens, but then the creature began to shake furiously and sent the hero flying. He crashed into a wall. Prince Ralis came to his side. The Zora looked tired, but offered to help Link once more by freezing the beast.

- Are you sure your highness? I mean you look tired...-

- I am, but I can freeze that thing for five minutes, long enough for you to take the lens off it and grab the key, got it? – The hylian just nodded.

And as the Zora said so, he froze the creature. Link went swimming full speed towards the monster, put his hands in the cut he had done before and grabbed the lens, after that he went to the chest and took the black key. He told the Zora to go up.

Once there the blue eyed boy was trying to catch his breath. Then he took the lens, a blinding flash of light was seen coming out of this one and the hero fainted, again.

**ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo**

He awoke in an ivory room, with a lot of windows. The windows had blue curtains; there was a fountain in the center, lit torches with blue fire and some blue petals in the waters of the fountain.

"_Hello, Hero…"_ A woman dressed in blue materialized in front of Link. _"I am Nayru, Goddess of Wisdom. What you have in your hands is my lens. I created that because the mortals began to master the magic and hid the truth from us, goddesses. That lens lets you see the truth, like invisible doors, stairs and your enemy's weak point. I f a person is lying to you while wearing the lens you'll se that person, black. You see, when you see people through that lens they will appear white; if they're lying they will appear black. The mortals built something similar. I used to be called the __**Lens of truth**__"_

- Whoa, this is one of the most useful things I've ever got!-

"_I see you like it…"_ The goddess replied pleased. _"That lens also lets you see ghosts. When you wear it, it isn't necessary to be holding it. Once you put it in on it will get stuck there, till you take it off."_

- Thank you, Nayru. –

"_Can I ask you one more thing before I send you back to the world of mortals?"_

- Yes, sure, of course. –

"_Collect all of the pieces of Zelda's soul. My sisters didn't wanted to tell you this, but if she dies, the prophesy falls apart…Good luck, my boy."_

A blinding flash of light surrounded the boy, when he opened his eyes he realized that prince was throwing water at him.

-Link you finally woke. Goddesses I thought you were dead, because you didn't showed any signs of life. -

- What? Didn't you herd my heart beat, checked my pulse or even saw me breath? –

- I did all that, but you weren't breathing, you had no pulse and your heart wasn't beating. But you seem fine, what happened? -

_Return you to the world of mortals? __But, if this __**is**__ the world of mortals. Where was I then?_ The hero's thoughts were interrupted by the Zora's voice.

-Link?-

- Huh? Sorry, just thinking. - The hero said sheepishly – Well, you wouldn't believe if I told you, but I'm telling you anyway. I had this vision of Nayru, she instructed me about how to use this lens.-

- Wow, Nayru? –

- Yes. –

- Cool. - The heir to the Zoras throne said amazed. –Shall we get going? –

The two boys began to make the way to the very top of the place, the sacred pool. The climbed all the way up of the spiral stairway. After thirty minutes the arrived to a room with a giant, light blue door. It had the image of the goddesses and the Triforce.

- Price Ralis, I think that it would be best for you to stay here.-

- Alright, I'll wait for you here, but I still don't want to. –

Link opened the door and entered. This room was circular and a large body of water was in the middle of it and around the water there was a bit of ground to walk on. Once he got inside the door shot close. An evil laugh was heard and Ganon appeared in front of Link.

- Oh, you killed Volvagia's descendant, my boy? - He said in a mocking tone. – Very good, you're becoming more like the past hero. Too, bad that you still have one weakness. – He started to change form, now he was the replica of Princess Zelda.

- Does this ring any bells? – Ganondorf said with the voice of the princess. He looked to see the look on the hero's face, which was of course, hate. Then he extended his hand to his front and it glowed red, the necklace the hero had gone flying across the room and into the fake princess hand. – Oh my, what a lovely necklace, it looks valuable too. - He threw it into the water. – Well, you've defeated my dragon lets see how you do with, Morpha. I also forgot, while you're here I'm going to check on the princess to see how she is doing. –The king of darkness disappeared after saying that.

-ZELDA! – Link shouted and Midna appeared.

The ground began to shake and in the middle of the water a tentacle formed. It held an eye, similar to Morpheel's. Another tentacle formed beside it, grabbed the hero and tossed him into the ground.

Midna got close to the monster and began to look for a weak point. The hylian got on his feet and got out Nayru's lens. Just about when he was about to use it the monster attacked again and the lens fell in the water.

-Link! I know how to beat it! Just like Morpheel, with your Clawshot aim at the eyball, get it out and hit it with your sword. - The imp told the hero.

The blond began to aim at the eye and shot it at the eyeball. It got out of the tentacle and in front of the boy, who drew his sword and began to strike it. This made it angry, because it formed two tentacles more. One tried to hit Link, but it missed and the other grabbed his hat. The battle went on like that, till Link managed to pop its eye out with the Clawshot again and strike it with the master sword. Then the creature formed four tentacles, one of them grabbed the boy and launched him to ground, before he could get on his feet another one got his foot and threw him to one of the walls. The hero couldn't keep this any longer, so he got a bottle of red potion and drank it. He felt energized and aimed at the eyeball for the third time, but he missed. He began to run across the room dodging every attack the monster would do. When it was distracted he aimed at the eye again, got it out and hit it with the Master Sword.

The eye broke in two and in a ball of smoke it disappeared. The water from the pool began to disappear, when there was none left, the hero could see his necklace, hat and the lens of Nayru. An orb of light appeared at the ceiling. The ghostly figure of Princess Zelda got out of the collar and merged with the orb of green light.

- Link! Now I remember what you did. You saved my people and me from Zant. – She said happy. – And you, Midna you are the twilight princess! Ganondorf, he's the one responsible for shattering my soul. Other thing I know is that Ganondorf hid another piece of my soul in the Faron Woods. – After saying that the girl returned to the collar.

- Hey, Link don't you remember? – The imp asked.

- What? –

- Ganondorf going to make a visit to Zelda? –

**ooOoOoOoo**

Wow, I updating almost everyday! And I haven't finish the story! Well, better get writing...


	13. A hero's surprise

Disclaimer: As much I want to, I don't own the legend of Zelda... Nintendo does. Why do we have to write this? I mean everybody knows who is the owner of the Legend of Zelda!

**Chapter XIII: a hero's surprise**

The expression of the boy completely changed from confused to angry. Midna returned to his shadow.

The hero walked towards the door and passed a very confused prince of the Zoras.

- Link, - Prince Ralis said. – What's wrong? –

- Nothing. – He lied. – I'm just going to visit Zelda.

They got out of the temple. The hylian said goodbye to the zora and got far away from him as possible.

- Midna, - The blue eyed boy said as the twili got out from his shadow – I wish to go to the castle. – The shadow nodded, turned him into wolf and warped to Castle Town.

**oOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOooOo **

Castle Town remained the same gloomy place. The twilight princess turned him back to his human form. Link made his way to Hyrule Castle. But, when he arrived he was ambushed by ten Stalfos. The hero killed two with a Helm Splitter, three using a Back Slice and launched a Bomb arrow at their remains. They were only five left. He used a Jump Strike, but the put up their shields. The hylian knew this was a distraction made by Ganondorf to keep him busy, so there was no time to loose. The boy preformed a Back Slice, killing two ReDead knights. He used his ball and chain to destroy the remaining bones. After that he did another Helm Splitter, killing the remaining enemies and use bomb arrows to destroy their bones.

Link entered the castle and advanced towards the throne room. Once he got there a surprise was waiting for him. Zelda's body had disappeared. The twili got out from his shadow. They stood with their mouths wide open. The boy had an angry look on his face.

- Link, maybe Ganondorf took her body to Faron Woods. –

Yes, you're probably right. –

The twilight princess opened a portal that led them to Faron Woods.

**ooOoOoOoo**

Yes, this was a very short chapter, but I posted three today. I guess is only fair for you to leave reviews!

Vaarwel ( That's dutch for Good-bye.)


	14. To the arena of the winds

**Disclaimer:** One day... Who am I kidding?! I don't own The Legend of Zelda, I think I never will...Still, I like to keep an open mind.

**Chapter XIV: to arena of the winds**

The heroes arrived to Faron Woods in no time. They started to walk towards the north. The two friends stopped when they reached the area covered in the thin fog.

- Well, princess Zelda said Faron Woods. Do you think she meant the Forest Temple? – The hylian asked to the twili.

- No, that's a tad too obvious. You're a hylian. Don't you know any other Temple that's in these woods? –

- I… don't, but maybe, Rusl does! –

Midna hid in the hero's shadow, after warping him to Ordon Spring and turning him back into his true form. The boy ran as fast as his feet would carry him towards the village. Once he got there, he head to a little house next to Fado's. The boy knocked three times, before a woman caring a baby in her arms opened it.

- Oh, but if it's Link. What a nice surprise. Come in, come in. - She said happy. – To day we have visitors. –

- Thanks. – After saying that the boy entered.

Once there, he saw that Auru, Ashei, Shad, Telma, her cat and Rusl were there. Uli, after having a short conversation with everyone, went for a walk.

- Link have you seen how's Castle Town right now? – Auru asked the hero.

- Yes, Ganondorf transformed every single person into monsters, even the children.- He made a short pause. – But then, how come you aren't ReDeads?-

- Well, after he arrived, we escaped to inform Telma. – The girl in armour explained.

- You see, darling the princess herself placed a charm in my bar. No magic can penetrate.- The owner of the pub told the blue eyed boy.

- When we finally got out everything was dark and gloomy. We searched for you, but you were gone, every one was gone, as my Collin. – The father of the shy boy said.

- I see… This is why I came. In order to save the children and the other inhabitants, I need to know if there is some kind of hidden, temple in Faron Woods. –

- Temple? - The man with glasses spoke. – Link I don't know about any temple, but there's a portal to the _**Arena of the winds**_.-

- Arena of the winds? –

- Yes, when Hyrule was new, the habitants built an arena. It was there, where the bloodiest battles took place. They said that the corpses were a tribute to the Goddesses, but they didn't like it and told seven wizards to banish it to the heavens, so no man could reach it. They did it, but left a hidden portal on the Faron. The legend says that the Goddesses didn't knew about it, that the people hid it from them. – He paused for a second. - That's all I know.-

- Thank you, now I must part. – The teenager informed.- But before I go, did anyone else escaped from the castle? –

- Yes, the mayor and Fado. – The blond moustached man told him.

- Thanks. – With that the boy waved goodbye and left the house.

Link made his way to the woods. The twilight princess got out of his shadow and said:

- Hidden, entrance? Where do you think it is?-

- Well, it could be somewhere in that fog, or over it. –

- The fog complicates the situation. How long has it been there?-

- Since the attack of Zant. I have known this forest my entire life and it was never there.-

- How old are you again?-

- Seventeen, you?-

- Eight hundred and eighteen and I don't look a day over Seven hundred ninety-nine.-

- Really? I thought you were around my age.-

- If I was I would still be a baby. Now returning to the portal, got any ideas?-

- I… well…- The boy was trying to remember what Shad had said.

_Where the bloodiest battles took place… No, that's not useful. Corpses being a tribute to the Goddesses, that's only sick! Told seven wizards to banish it to heavens, they left a portal… Yeah that's god. The Goddesses didn't kn__ew about it, about it how I am supposed to find it?! Wait; wait a second…-_ That's it! - He said it so suddenly that he gave the twili a scare.

- What's it?-

- The Goddesses didn't knew about the portal!-

- Well, if the didn't, how are you going to find it?-

- In the water Temple Nayru left a lens,- The hero explained about the lens and how Nayru taught him how to use it.- She also said that she created it because mortals were hiding things from the Goddesses. If the portal is here I will be able to see it with this lens.-

- Well, what are you waiting for the grass to grow?! Do it already!- The girl said playfully as she putted both hands on her hips.

The hero got out the lens and put it on. Everything was a light-blue, only Midna was white. He began to look around in a very big tree he saw a beam of light.

- There it is!- He asked his friend to turn him into a wolf.

The hero started to cross like the first time when he was searching for the tears of light in his wolf form. The creature stopped at the three where he saw the light. The imp changed him back into human. The blue-eyed hero placed the lens on his right eye and the twili hid in his shadow.

In the ground there was a huge circle with the mark of the Triforce on it. He stepped on the symbol and a small tornado wrapped him. He was lift into the skies. When the voyage was over he realized that he wasn't in the woods anymore, but in a huge arena above the clouds.

ooOoOoOoOoo

Read and review people!

Au revoir! (French for Good-bye)


	15. Arena of the winds

**Disclaimer: **The only way that the words _I _and _own the legend of Zelda_ could be together in the same phrase is that there's a **don't** in the middle.

**Chapter XV: arena of the winds**

The arena was circular, had seven marble carved pillars with a symbol of the Triforce on top of them. The peculiar symbol was carved in gold and in the empty triangle there was a small circle with a small tornado on it. The place was in the heavens, the air was thin. The carvings of the pillars represented the history of the creation of Hyrule. All of the sudden a sinister laugh was heard.

The king of darkness appeared from behind one of the pillars.

- Oh, my boy you were able to come this far. I must admit that I'm surprised.- He said coolly. – And Midna I know you're here too. I must said that the barrier you made was a weak one.-

The imp got out of the hero's shadow.

- As if, you could do better! - She said frustrated. – Where's Zelda?-

Ganondorf got out a crystal from his pocket, threw it in front of Link and when he was about to pick it the gem grew bigger. The figure of the soulless princess was trapped there.

- There she is. You may be wondering why I took her; - He paused to see the look on Link's face, which was of coarse, anger. - I'll take that as a yes. Well, you see, you are getting in my way so I need to kill you. I won't risk to doing it myself, because if you survive, then who is going to finish you? That's why I'll summon my "shadow" _**Phantom Ganon**_, but he's still just a, you may say, ghost. To make him stronger in order to do that I need a_** host**_, and your princess is perfect since she has no soul.-

Laughing, he broke the crystal in which Zelda was and a shadow emerged from the body of the Dark Lord. The shadow merged with the body of Hyrule's crown princess. It started to be consumed by dark flames. She started to morph into a replica of Ganondorf with armour. While the heroes were distracted with the event the real Ganondorf disappeared.

Phantom Ganon got out its staff and launched seven fire balls at Link, whom put his shield up to protect himself. Then the monster charged at him with his staff, Link dodged. While the hero was dodging every attack the creature did, the twilight princess was trying to figure out a strategy.

The ghost came at the hero with his staff ready to cut him in half, but the boy raised his own sword blocking the attack. The enemy separated from the hero and launched an energy ball, the boy rolled to his side. The spell hit a pillar. Then the hero charged at the villain, but the clone of Ganondorf was stronger and sent him flying. Again it conjured another ball of light. This time Link didn't dodge it, but hit it. It was sent flying towards the Phantom Ganon. The villain was stunned.

- Link! Now strike it with your sword!-

The hylian did what the imp told him. He raced towards the stunned ghostly figure and hit it till arriving at the edge of the place. That was when it recovered. Link had another idea. He placed himself at the edge of the arena when the enemy was charging at him. When it was about to arrive, the hero, rolled to the side. It fell. It was at that moment when the blond realized what a stupid idea that was, since it was the body of the princess.

- Link! What have you done?! That was the body of the princess!!-

The symbol of the Triforce glowed and the little small circle floated towards the boy. As if he already knew what it did, Link mumbled a spell and a tornado came out of this one. It descended to where the, now turned back to normal, body of the girl was falling. The air wrapped her and began to lift her to where the heroes were. When the tornado disappeared the lifeless body of the princess of light was still in the air. Link grabbed it before it hit the ground. An orb of light appeared of the charm that the hero had gotten.

The necklace that was given to him by princess Zelda began to glow and the ghostly princess appeared. The orb of light merged with her. Then, she turned to face the blue eyed boy who still had her body.

- Link, the medallion you have now it's called the Wind's charm. Ganon hid the shard of my soul there. When I sensed that my body was going to fall I got the energy to get out of the ground and tell you how to use it. Now that you have my body you can call me any time you want. I will help you every time you need it, but I still need to be in that necklace. Once my soul is complete I won't need to be in there. Ganondorf hid another shard of my soul, in a frozen mountain. –

The spirit of the girl went towards her body. She merged with it. The lifeless body of the princess glowed blue, and then it converted itself into light and disappeared into the collar.

- Well, shall we get going? – The twili asked.

The boy nodded and the shadow girl made a portal appear in front of the hero. He looked at the necklace and walked towards the portal. Midna followed, the warping sound was heard.

**ooOoOoOoo**

Hello everybody!

Just a question, did you liked my idea of the arena of the winds?

Αντίο ( Good-bye in Greek.)


	16. The forgotten library

o**Disclaimer: **Seriously, if I owned this game series I wouldn't be writing this fic.

**Chapter XVI: the forgotten library**

The duo reappeared in the Faron Woods. Then, Link asked his companion:

- Midna, do you think that Zelda meant Snowpeak Mountain? - He rubbed the back of his neck. – Because it is the only place in Hyrule that's a _**frozen**_ mountain.-

- Well, I think. Too bad she doesn't remember more. - The imp responded. - Well then, what are you wasting time for? Let's go already! Je je je - She said.

- Well can you get me to Zora's Domain?-

- Zora's Domain? But there's a portal in Snowpeak!-

- Yes, but every time I get there as a wolf, Yeto wants to eat me.-

- Well, you've got a point there.-

And after she said that, the girl transformed him into a beast and. The wolf and the twilight princess became twilight particles.

**ooOoOoOoOoOoo**

The wrapping sound was heard and they arrived into Upper Zora's River. Midna had wrapped Link there, because there was no one around to see him change and he didn't had to jump off the waterfall, which according to him, there was a lot of pain when you came in contact with the water. And if you didn't hit on the water, well you could break a bone.

The twili changed him back into human and hid in his shadow. The hero advanced towards to Zora's Domain. Once he was ten feet away from his destination he heard the Zoras scream. He ran as fast as his legs would carry him and when he got there, a white furred giant.

The creature seemed troubled. Too bad Link was a bit to far to distinguish who or what it was. When he finally got there, he saw that the creature was in fact, Yeto.

- LINK! - The yeti-like creature screamed. - Wife trapped in frozen place.-

The hylian was just registering the words on his head, when a big hand grabbed him. The yeti-like creature carried Link all the way to the top of the mountain.

The trip was a fast one. Yeto seemed to be in a hurry, because if any wolfos or keese got close he would just push them away.

The creature, literally, threw the hero to the ground when the reached a tree with frozen leaves. The yeti hit the tree, a leaf fell. Then he beckoned Link to follow him as he sled down the hill. A couple of seconds passed before the boy reacted, hit the tree too and began to sled down the mountain.

After passing the bridge the young blue-eyed boy caught up with his friend. The jumped the three trees covered in snow. After that the hylian began to tell Yeto that there was a shortcut to his house.

Instead of going all straight, they went left jumping a small hill. The yeti followed the hero, after ten minutes of jumping, sledding and killing one or two ice keeses they arrived at the old manor. The white-furred yeti rushed forwards, opened the door and waited for the boy to follow. Link quickly got to the door and entered.

The place was different. There weren't any more monsters and the floor was complete. The two stairs were repaired and it was also warmer.

Yeto leaded Link to the kitchen. Then, after moving the blocks, went to the yard. In a wall at the right there was a door, which the hero hadn't seen before. Well, there was also the fact that there was much less snow than the last time he had come. They entered.

In the other side there was a smaller building, but this was completely covered in a thick layer of ice.

- Link, wife went there like always, but has not come back. - Yeto said worry and turned around.

The hylian got close to the building and asked Midna for his ball and chain. He started to swing it and then, he threw it. Nothing happened. The twili put the weapon away.

While the yeti wasn't looking the hero asked the twili:

- Well, the Ball and Chain don't work what you I do?-

- Have you tried to melt it? –

- Melt it? Of course! – The hero mentally slapped himself for not thinking at the obvious.

Midna handed the Torch of Din to the boy and hid in his shadow. Once the hylian touched the rod an energy wave came out of this one, melting the snow under his feet.

The wave of energy must've reached Yeto since; he turned around to see what have caused the snow to melt.

Now, the floor was revealed to be made out of stone. Two feet away from the ordonian, there was a circle. In the middle of it there was a symbol of a flame. He recognised as the, mark of Din.

Link began to walk to where this magical mark was. Once he got there, he beckoned his yeti friend to stay where he was. Then he raised his rod, close his eyes and thought about fire. A couple of seconds later, the handle of the sceptre became warm. That was his cue to open his eyes. A huge cloud of fire was coming out of the rod. The hero made it to go straight to where the ice covered building was.

It took almost an hour, but the ice melted. Yeto, very happy ran towards the place, pushing Link aside and opened the door. The boy got up his feet and walked to where his friend was. They entered

**ooOoOoOoOoo**

Well, that was my sixteenth chapter. Hope you liked it the next chapter is coming soon. Actually I'll post it today, just need to do a few things, but it will be up for today.

Adiós! ** (**Bye in Spanish.**)**


	17. Rescuing Yeta

Disclaimer: I don't own the legend of Zelda and everybody knows that, Nintendo knows that, the readers know that and even the aliens know that. They are probably talking about it right now! Here I've said it... Sorry if you thought this disclaimer was rude, but I haven't eaten and... **I'm hungry! **D:

**Chapter XVII: Rescuing Yeta**

The building looked old and wasn't very big; in fact there was only a floor. The place was built in black stone, it had some worn looking red carpets with the royal family crest on them, there were several windows, some of them were broken, also in the floor there was snow, the bookshelves were broken and scattered all over the place and in the middle there was a gigantic hole.

A figure floated over it. Once they got close enough to see what it was they discovered to be Yeto's wife, Yeta. She was frozen in a block of ice. The pair couldn't reach it, since she was ten feet floating over a hole.

All of the sudden a giant worm got out of hole swallowing the female yeti in the process. The enemy was ten times Link's size and was made of ice, so the figure of Yeta was still being seen in its belly.

I t roared, sending a freezing breeze towards the hero and his friend. Then it launched three ice balls to the pair. Link dodged them, but the same couldn't be said about Yeto. One hit him in the chest, then he froze and the worm ate him. After that the monster sank on the hole.

-Midna! - The boy called.

- Hey, I'm not deaf, so don't scream! –

- How do you not want me to scream, after a giant worm ate two of my friends! –

- Well, you have a point there. –

- Any ideas on how to destroy it? –

- Well you could try and melt it, but that will surely kill the poor couple…- She began to think a strategy. – Hey do you remember the Tile Worms?-

- Yes, the ones I had to get out of the ground with the Gale boomerang. Why? –

- Well, this one looks like one, only the soul of the princess mutated it. Technically, you have to use the same strategy with it. –

- But my boomerang won't be able to carry it! –

- Why don't you use that Wind's charm thingy?-

- Hey… - The boy was in interrupted by a loud roar.

- You're my friend, but don't call me until you kill that thing. – She hid in his shadow.

The mutated worm got out of the hole. It was ready to strike again. While it was preparing its attack, Link got out the charm and placed it around his neck. He was prepared; this would have been a perfect opportunity to attack the monster if he knew how to use the medallion.

The worm launched an ice ball, which after three second became a swarm of ice keeses. The hylian preformed a Spin attack and killed the half of them. Then he started to kill them one by one, but while he was distracted the creature threw him an ice attack. He froze. The monster took advantage of the situation, grabbed the boy with its mouth and then it spitted out.

He crashed in a wall. The fall made the ice break, but he couldn't walk very well. He went to a fallen bookshelf that was near by and hid. Then, the blond took out the collar in which the princess resided. He grabbed it with both hands and as she told him to, he thought of her. The necklace glowed light blue and the ghostly princess appeared.

- Link, you called? – She said politely.

- Yes, princess. I called because you actually never gave any instructions of how to use, this. - He showed her the Wind's Charm.

- Oh, yes I only took possession of your body and use it. Sorry. – She said clearly embarrassed. – It's quite simple actually; well if you know the spell. I guess you don't and there is no time to explain. Just use it as a necklace and perform a spin attack. When the tornado appears you can guide it using the blade of evil's bane. –

- That's it? –

- Yes. – The figure of Zelda became light and went into the collar.

The hero of time was now able to walk. He put the charm on and headed to the beast. He did a Spin Attack. A small tornado came out of this one. Then the boy moved his sword to where the worm was. The tornado wrapped the creature. Link, moved the sword once again, this time he made the monster come out of the hole. Then he made the tornado disappear and hit the unconscious beat with his sword.

The fight went on like that. Sometimes the boy would succeed others; he would crash into the walls, or bookshelves. It took him ten tries to hit the creature again and five others to finally kill it.

The worm laid on the ground. It looked pretty much dead, but his yeti friends were still in its belly. He needed to do something, but what?

- Midna I guess I killed it, but Yeto and Yeta are still inside it. Should I try to melt it? –

- Well, I guess so. Just begin to melt it the farther from the stomach as you can, otherwise you'll burn the yetis. –

Midna handed him the Sceptre of Din. Link started to raise the weapon and think about the fire. The rod became warm; a small flame came out of this one. The flame advanced to the head of the deceased monster. Once it got there, the heat of the flame started to increase. The worm began to become, nothing more than water. Once it melted completely the couple of yetis laid unconscious on the ground and the water that the melted creature left started glowing. Then it floated towards the hylian. It stopped two feet on front of him, and then it took a circular shape. After that it froze, and then it began to descend towards the hands of the blue-eyed boy.

He caught the now circular frozen water. To his surprise it did not felt like ice, but silver or a metal like that. He raised the little "medallion" to make eye contact. It looked pretty much like the Wind's Charm, but instead of having a carving of a tornado, this one had a snowflake and the color was silver, not gold.

The little charm began to glow. The typical sing that the boy had gotten another shard of Zelda's soul. A purple orb of light came out of the medallion and floated three feet away from the ordonian. Then, the necklace in which the princess resided glowed and her ghostly figure came out of this one. They merged.

The twilight princess came out of the shadow of Link.

Princess Zelda turned to face the hero. After what seemed forever, she spoke:

- Link, even though my soul isn't complete I have to thank you for what you are doing. – Her words were kind.

- No problem, princess it is my pleasure to help you. After all you are my friend…- He blushed as he said that.

_This is getting mushy…_ The twili thought and rolled her only visible eye.

- Thank you. Because of your help I have recovered the memories of the invasion of Zant, the time after that and also that Ganondorf hid my soul in the Oocca's Sanctuary. – After the princess said that she disappeared into the collar.

- Well, you know where to go. Shall we go? This place gives me the creeps…-

- Yes, but at least can you get Yeto and Yeta to their house? - He looked at the unconscious couple. – Is the least we could do after all, they almost got eaten by an ice worm. –

- Alright. –

**ooOoOoOoOoo**

Next chapter come as soon as I finish the one I'm working on. Pretty soon that is...

See ya!


	18. Ooccoo's problem

**Disclaimer:** One day I might own the legend of Zelda... Yeah right! Well I won't own the game, but at least I own this fic.

**Chapter XVI****II: Ooccoo's problem**

Midna opened a portal and turned her "hair" into a hand. With it she grabbed the couple and placed them into the portal. A couple of seconds later, they disappeared.

- Well, are you all done here? - The twili asked.

- I guess so. Let's go! –

Link advanced towards the portal, followed by the twilight being. Once he stepped in there, his body became twilight particles.

They duo reappeared in front of the yeti's house.

Yeto and Yeta were in front of them, but this time, they were awake. So the twilight princess had to be quick to hide in the boy's shadow.

- Link, what happen? – The male yeti asked. – My head all drowsy and pains.-

- Well… Erm… - He didn't know what to say. I mean, it ain't easy to say: Well, you were trapped and eaten by a giant mutant ice worm! So he had to be quick. – I, think, Yeto that when we came to rescue Yeta… - He glanced at the confused femle yeti. – And encounter that beast. - He didn't knew what to say. – Which froze you…- Well, of coarse he was not going to say the part in which it ate him. -… I killed it… Yeah that's what happened. I killed the monster, that's all. – It was a good thing that yeti's didn't asked too much questions.

The couple didn't said anything else just looked at him.

- Well, I gotta go. – The hylian told them and parted to opposite direction of the manor.

Once the couple of yeti's was nowhere in sight he called Midna.

- Well, where do you want to go? –

- I need supplies, so to Kakariko Village. –

- Alright, but I wonder what time is it? With this blizzard I don't know if it's day or night.- She looked at the always grey sky.

- Hey, Midna could you just hurry up? It's freezing out here! -

- Alright, but it isn't my fault that you aren't wearing a jacket. – She joked.

- Midna! –

Without another word the twili transformed the boy into the sacred beast. The she cast a warping spell.

The heroes arrived at the Spring of Eldin, it was night. The only sound heard were the wings of the faeries fluttering.

The twilight being changed the hero to his true form. Then she hid in his shadow.

Link walked towards Malo Mart. Before the boy tried to open the door, he saw the peculiar sign that was at night:

Think. Is there a reason for us to be open at a time like this? No.

And don't try to tell me the costumer's always right…

- Hey, I like this kid's politic. - The twilight princess said from behind the ordonian, which looked surprise. – What? Did I scare you? –

- Scare? Me? No… -

- Then, why do you look like that? –

- Uh, look the shop is closed. So is the inn… We have to set camp in the field. - The boy said casually, changing the subject. It was obvious that he wouldn't admit the fact, that Midna had scared him.

- Yeah, sure. Whatever, you say. – Said the twili noticing that fact.

They walked towards the east exit of the village.

The hero went to search some firewood, while the twilight princess stayed on the little camp they had made. After an hour had passed, the boy returned with some wood.

- Sorry, that's all I found. Not much, but it will last all night…- The ordonian apologized.

- You know how to light it, right? –

- No… -

- Want some help? –

- You, know how to light a fire? –

- Yes, when Zelda and I were as one, I learned some of her spells.- Midna raised her arm, a small red ball came out of this one. Once the red orb touched the wood it lit.

Several hours had passed, but the boy wasn't sleeping, just sitting by the fire, watching it. The imp-like creature noticed that her friend wasn't sleeping. Assuming that something was wrong, she got out from his shadow.

- Link, what's wrong?-

- Umm, I just remembered when we were at the water temple…-

- So, what? –

- When I got Nayru's lens, how she appeared to me and also about when Ralis told me that I looked dead. I think that every time the Goddesses contact me, they kill me… -

- Well, you are alive, right? So don't worry too much. How are you going to help Zelda if you don't sleep? Get some rest and you can worry tomorrow! –

- Thanks, I think. Night. –

- Night. – The twili returned to his shadow.

The boy fell fast asleep.

The next day the ordonian woke up, as soon as the sun rose. He went to Malo Mart, bought arrows, potions and every thing that could be useful on his quest. Then he asked Midna to be warped to Lake Hylia. Once he got there, he went to the Sky Cannon and got in it. The blond was launched to the heavens, to the City in the Sky.

**ooOoOoOoo**

After a couple of minutes of being launched from that cannon, the boy landed on the pool that was in the city of the Oocca's. Then he looked up at the buildings, to his surprise they were renewed.

He walked to the other cannon. To his surprise some one was already there. This one someone he knew, in fact this someone had helped him in the past. The being turned, to face the hero. She was none other than, Ooccoo and of coarse her son was with her.

- Adventurer, there is a problem in our Sacred place.-

**ooOoOoOoOoOoo**

My eighteenth chapter, yay! Leave reviews!

Bey!


	19. Temple of Courage

**Disclaimer:** Why would anyone think that the authors of this web page own the Legend of Zelda?! We don't , Shigeru Miyamoto does. He is a genius!

**Chapter XIX: Temple of Courage**

-Adventurer, there is a problem in our Sacred place. –

- Sacred place?-

- Yes, the place where we pray to the Goddesses. It has been filled with evil.-

- Where is it? Is it in your city? –

- No, the temple of courage lies far beyond from here. –

- How do we get there? –

- With this cannon. –

- But it points down and it is too heavy to move. –

- You won't have to move it with strength, but with magic. Get behind me.-

The boy did as told. He put himself behind the hen-like creature. Then, Ooccoo closed her eyes as her son went to Link's side.

-Ed ojaba a abirra, a al etnerf y aciah le olpmet ed oreraF, le olpmet ed al aítrnelav. – The oocca mumbled.

The cannon began to move, now instead of pointing down, it pointed up. The boy got out the Double Clawshot, pointed it to the panel in the back of it followed by the sky beings. He was launched to a new part of the kingdom of heavens.

It was a long trip, but they finally landed. This time it wasn't water, but grass. They were in front of a big building. It was pure white; it had some vines, glaziers with the image of the Goddesses and the Master sword. Also it had a garden, with flowers, fountains, the greenest grass Link gad ever seen and statues.

- What's this place? – The hero asked amazed.

- This is The Temple of Courage. - The female oocca answered.

After much contemplating the place, the hero, followed by the family of sky beings, entered.

The place wasn't as big as it looked. It had a long hallway, followed by a staircase and a single gigantic door.

The hallway was entirely covered in a red carpet that ended in front of the door. Also on top of the gate there was a beautiful green shield.

The group advanced towards the door. Once they got close, the shield began to glow and descended towards the hylian. This one caught it, and then everything went black.

**ooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoo **

Link awoke in a white room, filled with plants and glaziers. I look very similar to the temple, but it felt different.

A tall woman dressed in green, with blonde hair and green eyes stood before the boy.

"_Hello my child, I'm Farore goddess of courage. Before we begin, I must tell you the answer of what was troubling you last night."_ The goddess calmly told him. _"We, Goddesses, are heavenly beings. This means we cannot reside among the mortals. We can't appear before them, either. The only way we can do it is when they passed to the __**other life**__…"_

- You mean, when we…-

"_Die? Yes…"_

- So you mean, when Din and Nayru taught me how to use their weapons… They killed me? –

"_In a way__ yes. If we ever speak to a mortal this way we would have to kill him and we don't have the power to bring him back to life. In your case, it is different, because you were blessed by the Triforce, but that doesn't make you immortal. If you were ever to die by your own accords we couldn't bring you back to life."_

- I see…-

"_But this isn't the reason you were brought here, my child. The reason is because you found the weapon I designed. My shield is made of the strongest steel you'll ever find. Also it is able to create an energy field capable of reflecting any kind of magic. I must tell you that when the field is cast it will drain some of your magic energy and it only lasts ten seconds."_

- Thank you, Farore.-

"_To use it you only need to concentrate… Good luck my child…"_

The hero got a last glance at the goddess before fainting.

**ooOoOoOoOoo**

- Adventurer! Adventurer! Wake up! –

- Mom, is he dead? –

His question was answered when, Link gave a small groan. Then he woke up. His old shield was missing. Now, he only had Farore's.

- Adventurer, are you all right?-

- Link, please call me Link, Ooccoo.-

- Link?-

- Yes, that's my name and yes I am good to go.-

- Well, then Link, let's keep going, but I most warn you. What lies beyond this door is nothing, but pure evil. Do you still wish to go? –

- Yes, anything to help your… emm… People? –

- Very well then. –

The ordonian opened the door and advanced forward.

The room was a circular one, it was almost all dark. The source of light was an enormous hole in the roof.

The door closed leaving behind Ooccoo and her son. Midna got out from the boy's shadow.

- Wow! That hole is gigantic! What could have caused it? –

- To be honest Midna, I don't really want to know…-

Then a loud roar was heard. A large bird entered the room. It was cream-colored with some red and blue feathers. Its wings were black. In the forehead it had a panel that looked like the ones Link used for the Clawshot and in the belly it had a glowing red gem.

- Link, I sense a powerful dark magic coming out of that gem. Try to hit it with your arrows. –

- Alright!

The hero got out his bow and one arrow. The bird roared and flew towards Link, but he dodged the attack. Instead of hitting the hylian it hit a wall. The enemy fell stunned, with its belly up.

It was the perfect chance for the blue-eyed boy to attack and he did so. He ran as fast as his feet would carry him to the bird. Then, he started to hit the gem in its belly with the Master Sword. Before the bird woke up, the boy gave ten hits to the gem.

The fight continued like that. Sometimes Link would wait for it to crash in a wall or hit the gem with his bow, aim the Clawshot at the panel on its forehead, put on his Iron Boots, pull and make it fall. Then run and hit the gem some more. I total he stroke that gem thirty times. It broke.

The bird gave a roar of pain, and then its wings began to glow. The boy was pushed back, because a wave of energy came out of the monster, followed by a blinding flash of light. When the ordonian opened his eyes he found out that, the wings of the bird had changed. Now, one was made of ice and the other was made of fire.

The twili came out from the hero.

- What in the name of twilight happened?!-

- Well, for starters the wings of that bird caught fire and ice. Now how do I kill it?! There is no gem! I destroyed it! –

- You could try to melt the fire wing. If you do it, that monster won't be able to fly.- After she said that she returned to the shadow of the boy.

The monster launched a purple ball of light from its beck. The boy protected himself with his shield. A dome like barrier surrounded him. The attack of the bird was deflected, and returned towards the creature. Astounded it fell to the ground.

Link got out the Sceptre of Din, ran to where the creature was and cast the fire spell to the ice wing.

The fight went on like that. It took the hero several more tries to knock out the bird. Tha strategy wasn't always the same. Now and then, the boy would fire arrows at the belly, others he would employ the winds charm to make the bird dizzy, but sometimes the monstrous creature would wake before he could even get out the rod of fire. Link didn't dodge all of the fireballs. It was good thing that he had bought potions, because otherwise… Well, I think you get it.

When he finally melted the wing the creature tried to fly towards the hole on the roof, but it fell to the ground. When the monster touched the ground, it caught fire. Because its fire wing touched some of its feathers.

The fiend burned to ashes. When, only its vestiges remained an orb of light appeared. The ghostly princess of Hyrule got out of the necklace, merged with the orb and spoke:

- Link, only two shards of my soul remain, one to some of my memories and the other of my human essence. Now I'm able to remember my childhood and where Ganondorf hid another piece of my soul. He hid it in the desert. A temple, where the entrance in invisible, unless you have the Nayru's Lens. – When she finished, the girl disappeared in the collar.

Midna appeared again.

- Well, you heard her. Let's go the desert! – And disappeared into his shadow.

The boy nodded and returned to the, now open, door. Oocco and her son were still waiting.

- Hey, Oooccoo… -

- Yes? –

- How are we getting back?-

- Just grab me. We are over the City in the Sky, so just grab me and jump over that cliff.

Link, did exactly as he was told. He grabbed the hen like creature, ran to the cliff and jumped. Ooccoo Jr was flying closely behind them.

The trip was short. When the landed, a crowd of ooccas was waiting for them.

The hylian put Ooccoo on the ground and an elderly sky being stepped forward. She resembled very much like Ooccoo, except she had a necklace.

- Ooccoo, im ajih. Ednod sabatse? Em sainet adapucoerp! –

- On et sepucoerp, ámam.- The one who had helped the hero un the past. – Le se Link, le euf le euq son óduya a ritavnoc le nógard euq abasirorreta al daduic. –

The elder female sky being looked awed at the blond. This one just waved.

- Ooccoo, se etnemlaer lé? –

_What the heck are they saying? I don't understand a single word!_ The blue-eyed boy thought.

- Is ámam. Se le… - She turned to face the boy. – Link, I present you to my mother, Ikeneli. She doesn't speak hylian, but I may be able to translate. –

- Hello, miss I'm Link. Nice to meet you. –

- Ámam le ojid euq aloh le se Link. Se nu recalp ed alreconoc. – The hero's friend told her mother.

- Ooccoo, as much as I like to meet your family I've gotta go. Can you make that canon point to Lake Hylia again? –

- But of course! My family's going to be here, come back anytime you like. –

Then the sky being told her mother that the boy had to go. She accompanied Link to the canon where she mumbled another spell to make it point towards Hyrule again. They said their goodbyes. After that the blond got out the Clawshot, pointed to the panel, shoot it and got launched to the lake.

**ooOoOoOoOoo**

My fingers hurt! Anyways a wrote you a nice long chapter. Well, if you want me to update you'll need to leave at least **five reviews** telling me how's my story **AND I also need more answers for the question I asked.** If you don't know which question is go to the reviews, look for my username and read the review I left.

Another thing, the oocca language is backwards Spanish. If there are any spelling mistakes on my backwards Spanish, please tell them to me I'll be glad to correct them. Of coarse what I've just said is meant to the people who speak Spanish, but you can also correct my English. I know you want to...

See ya when I get at least five reviews! (Which I hope will be pretty soon)


	20. Temple of Earth

Disclaimer: I'll own The Legend of Zelda February the 30th. Isn't it great?

**Chapter XX: T****he temple of earth**

Link swam to land. The he went to Fyers house; he paid ten rupees for a normal flight. The boy was shot of the canon to Fabi's business.

Once he landed Midna got out from his shadow.

- Hey Link, you know I could have warped you to the desert? –

- Yeah, but I need to go to Malo mart and buy some stuff. Plus this is much fun…-

- Right…- With that, the twili hid in his shadow again.

The hylian opened the door and descended the stairs. The blond have always found this place to smell awful. Well, it was filled with Cuccos, but at the same time it was fun to glide around Lake Hylia with one of them.

The blue-eyed boy went to the door and opened it. He climbed up the wooden stairs and arrived to The Great Bridge of Hylia. There he got out Ilia's charm and played Epona's song.

After a couple of seconds his beloved mare came running towards him. The boy mounted her and head to Kakariko.

Once they got there, Link tied Epona to a tree near the shop. Then he entered and bought arrows, blue and red potions and some lantern oil. After that, the boy went to Barne's Bomb shop and bought some regular bombs and water bombs. Because you never know when you're gonna need them.

After having his shopping done the boy was asked by Renado, the village's shaman to dinner. When the hero had finished his meal, the night had fallen, so he stayed at the inn.

**ooOoOoOoOoOoo**

Morning came; the hylian had a quick breakfast and got out of the hotel. Then he got out of the sight of everyone end asked to be ported to Lake Hylia.

The imp, after warping him, the twilight princess asked:

- Why Lake Hylia? I could've warped you directly to the desert? –

- Well since the portal is hidden somewhere in there, I think that is better to search in tha borders of the desert. Rather in the middle.-

- Wow! For once you said something smart! Je je je- She said with a playful smile in her face. Then the twli hid in the ordonian's shadow.

- Hey! –

Link began to walk where Fyer's business was. Then he asked for an Oasis flight. He was launched to the desert and as much as he loved the experience he hated to land in the hot sand.

- Why did it have to be the desert?! Is so hot in here! - He said as he got out Nayru's lens from one of his pockets.

The hero put it on and started to look with it. The first place he looked was The Arbiter's Grounds, nothing unusual there. Then he looked to the Cave of Ordeals, there was something shining. Something, that wasn't there before.

- Are those… – He said to himself.

- Are those what? – His companion asked as she got out from his shadow. – I don't see anything different. –

The hylian got the lens off and handed it the twilight being. She placed on her eye and looked to the direction the boy was pointing.

- …stairs? - She said in disbelief.

- Midna can you port me there? –

- Well yeah.- The twili said getting the lens off and giving it back to him. – The portal to the desert is there. –

Midna transformed him into the sacred beast, mounted him and warped him. They arrived at the entrance of the Cave of Ordeals. Which Link, told to himself to never enter again.

The shadow girl changed the boy back to hylian. (I would say human, but Link is a hylian.) Then the hero got out the lens again.

Shining, white stairs were in front of the duo. They appeared to be made out of light, just like the ones in the Twilight.

The ordonian began to advanced, followed by his friend. This one looked curious, since she saw him walking in the air. There were stairs, but she didn't saw them.

The heroes continued to advance, till they reached an old looking building. The architecture was similar to the one in Arbiter's Grounds.

They entered.

The building was a square piece. It had a single visible door, the by which the heroes had entered. The sidewalls were covered in spikes. Some of them had skulls. At the other side there were three weapons on a square rock table, covered in symbols. There were also a lot of spider webs and the place was covered in sand.

They advanced to the other end of the place. In a closer look, the weapons were a golden spear, a pair of silver bolas and a golden shield. Also, there was an inscription on the table:

"You, brave her, who has entered the Temple of Earth, has to solve the following test in order to obtain what you seek.

In this table of faith lay three weapons, two fake and one real. If you can pick the weapon carved by the goddesses themselves, you may enter. If, you cannot, you'll perish."

- Well, that was encouraging… - Midna said.

_Ok. The goddesses already made a shield, so this shield can't be the weapon. That leaves me with the bolas and the spear…_ He thought.

- Hey, Link before doing anything stupid, why don't you ask Zelda? Maybe she knows something about this… –

- That's a good idea. –

The hero grabbed the necklace that Zelda gave to him with both hands and thought about Hyrule's ruler. Then the collar began to glow and the ghostly princess appeared.

- Yes Link? How may I help you? –

- Do you know anything about the weapons that the goddesses created?-

- Yes Nayru, Din and Farore each created a weapon that would be able to help the Hero of Time. After the mortals began to master magic and hide truth from the goddesses, Nayru, with her wisdom and magic created a _**lens**_ capable to see everything that the mortals might hide. Din, with her powers over fire made a _**rod **_capable of controlling it and lastly Farore. For her chosen child she made a special _**shield**_, able to protect him for even the most powerful magic. And all three of them made a _**Golden Spear**_. That's all Auru taught me about this subject. I hope it helped you…- Then she became light and disappeared into the necklace.

- Well, that was useful information…- The twili told the boy.

Link grabbed the golden spear. It was magnificent. It was made out of gold, some rubies and sapphires were on the edges and the Triforce symbol was on the middle. Then a rumbling sound was heard. The hero looked forward.

In the wall something was beginning to materialize and a few minutes later something appeared in the wall. It was an enormous door and in the middle it had the Triforce symbol.

The duo looked amazed at the now, formed entrance.

- Well, shall we see what's behind door number one? - The twilight ruler joked.

They entered.

It was a small circular room. The only source of light was some lit torches in the walls. The floor was made completely out of sand. The room also had some sand columns decorated with some symbols.

The heroes started to walk. They stopped at the center.

- There isn't much behind door number one, is it Link?- He said nothing.

The ground underneath them began to shake ferociously. They moved to safety and when the quake had stopped, a giant scorpion was in front of them. It was blood red, with black claws, red eyes and a multicolour stinger.

- Wow, that is an ugly insect…- Midna said.

The insect jumped towards the hylian, but this one dodged its attack. Then the monster raised its stinger and began to launch a purple liquid. Link defended himself with his shield. The twili carefully watched the battle looking for the creature's weak point.

After the foe finished launching the liquid it remained still.

- Link! Now launch the spear at its tail! The stinger is its weak point.-

The boy did as instructed; he grabbed the golden spear, aimed at the creature's stinger and threw it. The animal roared in pain and it fell on the ground. The boy ran towards the fallen foe, grabbed his spear and started slashing the enemy's weak point.

The monster got on his feet again and with its claw grabbed the ordonian. Then it threw him to the ground. He landed with a loud thud.

The scorpion went to the nearest wall and started to climb it. He was now in the ceiling. When it was on top of Link it fell on him, but the boy saw this coming and protected himself with his shield.

The creature slid on the domelike barrier that the shield produced. It fell on its back. The boy got where its stinger was and stroke it with his sword. The monster roared in pain and got on its feet again.

The battle went on like that. It took the boy ten more times to stun the foe again, but five more to deliver the final strike.

The insect was consumed by black flames leaving behind a shining red orb. Then, the necklace where the princess habited shone. After that her ghostly figure emerged and fused with the mystical light. She turned to face the hero.

- Link, only one last shard of my soul remains, but if I'm not mistaken Ganondorf might have amalgamated with dark magic. This last one could be one of the most dangerous thing's you'll face. Do you still wish to continue? –

- Zelda, you are my friend and I will help you no matter what. –

_Here we go again. Why he doesn't just tell her and gets this over with__?! But no, he has to get mushy about it!_ The twili thought.

- Thank you Link. The last piece is where the deceased people go, the Underworld, but there is a problem…-

- Which is? – The ruler of the twilight asked.

- I don't know where the entrance lies… But maybe the light spirits do.- She faced the hylian.- What you need to do is to go to the nearest Spirit spring. That would be Lanayru's. Once you get there call me. – Then, monarch vanished into the collar.

- Well you heard her lover boy, to Lake hylia! –

**ooOoOoOoo**

**Today, august 29th is my Birthday!** Yay! Well, as my present you can give me reviews...

Well, for the ones who actually like my story I've wrote a nice long chapter. This chapter was originally intended to be two episodes, but they were too short. So I decided to make one kind of long one. Another thing I'll be starting high school pretty soon, so the updates will take longer that usual (which was almost everyday). Thanks to Green Eyed Gerudo for correcting me with my story and for the wonderful reviews.

Bye!


	21. The Entrance to the Underworld

**Disclaimer:** I'll own LoZ when Ganondorf gets kidnapped by Zelda, the Twinrova got to save him, the Godesses become men, Link gets to be the main agonist and money starts to rain. It means **_NEVER._**

**Chapter XXI: The entrance to the Underworld**

Midna warped the hero to Lake Hylia, turned him to his original form and hid in his shadow.

The hylian walked towards Lanayru Spring. Once there he called the princess of Hyrule.

- Great light spirit Lanayru, it is I, Princess Zelda who wishes to speak to you. –

When the boy was about to say something because nothing had happened, but a small cloud of golden mist and smoke formed in front of them. Then that cloud shone brightly, when the glow ceased the great light spirit, Lanayru stood before them.

_-__Princess of Hyrule, you may speak to me.- _

- Great Spirit Lanayru, The great Hero of Time and I, the Princess of Destiny wish to know where the entrance of the Underworld is. –

The words seemed to shock the spirit, since he said nothing for a while. When the ghostly girl was going to ask again, Lanayru spoke.

_-We spirits, by order of the Goddesses, can't reveal that information…-_ When these words came out of the spirit's mouth, the princess looked disappointed. _–…However, both of you are necessary to defeat the king of evil, Ganondorf. In order to do that, you need your human essence._ - His words were wise. _– You have the ghostly appearance because you lack of your human essence, am I right? -_ The girl nodded. _– For hat I assume your human essence is in the Underworld. That's the only reason I can think of which you want to know where the entrance of the Underworld is, right? –_

- Yes, Ganondorf shattered my soul and hid the pieces throughout this land of Hyrule. The only thing I don't get is how he entered the Underworld.-

_- Child, I don't really know the answer to that question, but I'll tell you both what I believe is the answer. After Ganondorf touched the holy Triforce and made his wish, his soul migh__t have been condemned. Condemned to never actually die. This would grant him access to the underworld. You may think that this isn't a bad curse for him, but think of it this way, every time he is defeated and the holy blade pierces his chest, he doesn't die, but feels a horrible pain. He is curse to suffer this deathly pain every time a hero arises. - _He explained_. - Now, I'll guide you both heroes to the underworld. – _

Everything shone whit a white light. When the brilliance had ceased, both heroes were in a white space. I had no ceiling, wall nor windows, just a white misty floor.

Four shinning golden orbs of light floated before the duo. Then, the four spirits formed and each one threw its light orb to the air. They merged forming a bigger one. This one emitted a silver ray of light towards the floor.

_- Chosen heroes, -_ The monkey light spirit talked. _- we, light spirits have opened the portal to the Underworld. – _

After he said that a golden collar appeared in the hands of the hero.

_- What you're holding Link is your way back to land of the living. Use it wisely, for you may use it just once. -_ The owl like spirit called Eldin explained.

_- To enter the land of the dead you have to step into the light. Once you do that you'll be warped to the Underworld. –_ The spirit of Ordona province said.

- _Good luck. –_ The spirit of Lanayru concluded.

The monarch of Hyrule returned to the necklace as the ordonian advanced to the portal. Once he stepped on it, he was surrounded by a blinding flash of light. The light was so bright that, Link had to close his eyes. Once the light had become normal he opened his blue eyes, only to find he wasn't in the room with the spirits, but in the world of the dead, the Underworld.

* * *

I know that this is a shot chapter, but tomorrow is my first day of school, so I need to rest. The next chapter isn't as short as this one. I'll update as soon as I can and I promise not to discontinue this story.


	22. The Underworld

**Main entry:** Disclaimer

**Pronunciation:** \-ˈklā-mər\  
**Function:** Breaking the hopes of all fans. Making them admit the they don't their favorite games, movies, manga or programs, since there are millions of persons the would love to say that they own their favorite games programs, ect.

**Date:** Who cares?! But ithis word comes from the 15th century.

**Synonymous:** Dream smasher, hope breaker.

**Chapter XXII: The Underworld**

- This place has been on so many legends of my kingdom, but I never thought that I would see while I'm still alive. – A feminine voice spoke behind the hero, which made him turn around to see who it was.

- Zelda?! When did you get out of the collar? – He turned to face the young heir to the throne. She was floating a few centimetres above the ground.

- Since we arrived. You see Link that necklace keeps me existing, without it I would banish because I don't have a human essence, but now we are in the world of the dead. A world where you don't need a human essence to exist. A world that is inhabited by the spirits of the departed.-

- Wow princess that was deep. – Another voice spoke from behind the boy.

- Midna! When did you got out of my shadow? –

- Like ten seconds ago. - She answered and looked around the place. – Wow, this place smells worse than your house! Je je je. –

At that remark the monarch of Hyrule laughed. For our hero it was so good to hear her laughter. It had passed a long time since she last laughed and unconsciously he smiled.

- What you are you smiling about? We are in the world of the dead! – The voice of the twili made the ordonian snap out of his thoughts.

- Eh? What… Never mind let's keep going…- Link said, clearly embarrassed.

They looked around. The place was dark, gloomy and creepy. ReDeads were everywhere, the floor was made of black stone and it had no sky. The underworld looked as if it was composed by various islands and the "water" was green. Various bones served as decorations and a few feet away form where the group was, a gigantic black castle laid.

The trio began to walk towards it, but all of the something made the hylian fall.

- Link! Remember this place is filled with ghosts. You may not be to see them with, so use Nayru's Lens. – The small imp like informed him.

The hero of time got out of his pocket a small wing shaped lens and put it on. When he looked in front of him, he saw a Poe about his size wielding an axe. He withdrew his sword and stood in a fighting pose.

-Link don't!- Zelda said as she saw what he was about to do. - We are in the world of the dead, you can't hurt them, but they can. Even though the Master sword is a very powerful weapon it can't do anything to ghosts. –

- Then, what do you suggest? – The green clothed boy said while blocking an attack.

- Remember what you got at Snowpick?

- The silver medallion? Yes…- He rolled to avoid being sliced in two. -… why? –

- It has the power to freeze enemy's, I not entirely sure but it might be able to freeze Poes. To use it just wear it as a necklace, the sword will do the job, but it won't work if you hit the body of that ghost, you got to hit the sword. –

He did as told, he clashed his sword with the one of the ghoul. Then the blade of evil's glowed light blue and the spirit froze.

- Now what? - The ordonian said as he caught his breath.

- Well what do you think? Stay here? – The twili said with the voice used to talk to the little kids. – And wait for Mr. Dead to unfreeze? –

- What she means, Link, it to get away? – Said the monarch of the world of light as she rolled her eyes. – Was it like that when you were saving Hyrule? – She said clearly amused.

- You have no idea, princess…- The hero replied as they began to go towards the black castle.

The kept on going till they arrived a the gates of the palace. There, an old lady was standing; she had a ghostly thin figure, a small nose, a worn clock, short hair and long hands. When the ruler of Hyrule saw the woman she gasped and almost inaudible she said:

- Irenea Cintady…-

- What? – The blue eyed boy asked.

- Irenea Cintady, a condemned soul. The legend says that she was a very selfish person, but she was very beautiful. Many men fell in love with her, but she rejected every one of them. One couldn't take being rejected, so in a party he put poison on her glass, but the venom took a while to make effect. In that while she begged for help, but everyone at that party had been rejected by her, so no one helped her. She died alone and regretted to be so selfish, so in this world she helps the ones who need it. – She looked over the heroes and continued. – But her selfishness hasn't completely disappeared, since she always demands something in return for her help. –

- My boy, you look lost and…- The ghostly figure of Irenea gasped when she got a better look at Link. – …alive? – Her surprised face changed to a wicked smile. – Here there are many who will harm you, so you need to defend yourself, but no weapon in the overworld will do the job. What about I trade you the Spectral Whip, for that beautiful golden necklace? – She said pointing the collar Princess Zelda had given him. He seemed shocked by her words.

- Link, accept her offer. As long as we're here, I don't need that necklace to exist. - The princess of Hyrule said to reassure him to accept her offer.

- You have spoken wisely girl. - The deceased woman told her as she gave the whip to the blond. - Now, could you give me that necklace boy?-

Link nodded as he took off the collar and handed to her. When she got it, the woman looked at it and the said:

- It seems pretty expensive and valuable, so I'll do another thing for you. I'll open the gate that leads inside the castle. -

Irenea raised her hands, they glowed bright red. So did the gate of the palace. Then she descended them and the entrance of the place opened. When the hylian was about to thank her, she had disappeared.

- Wow, that sure was creepy…Je je je.- The twili told.

The group looked their surroundings once more to see if, the woman was still there. They found nothing. The boy gazed the weapon he got. The whip was black; the handle has some electric blue lines and at the bottom there was a silver skull.

- Are we going to enter today? Or should I set up camp? - The ruler of twilight joked.

- You're right we should get going. - The ordonian answered as the friends began to enter the castle.

* * *

I'm back in this beautiful Friday, ladies and gentlemen. What? Did you thoght that you'll get rid of me that easily?

I'm working on the next chapter, but I'm having what the writer call, _**a brain fart**_. **Translation:** It will take me like two weeks, or less (maybe a tiny bit more), if my maths teacher doesn't leave me any homework, to post the next chapter. I have a very good idea for the boss in this dungeon, but it is _**top secret**_. The only thing I can say about it is: ZeLinker fans, you'll love it! Well, maybe not as I do and I would love this to be on a game (not my story, but something like what will happen when Link gets to the boss of this dungeon. **Duh!**).

Other thing, can anyone (I mean the only person who leaves reviews in almost all of the chapter, Green Eyed Gerudo, but I'll acept other persons) tell me the name of a black precious stone like the marble, or something? Pretty please?

I will be back... With another chapter.


	23. The Palace of the Dead part I

**Disclaimer:** Ok, so this is the part where I tell you that I don't own the legend of Zelda and blah blah blah... Didn't you already knew that? Shigueru Miyamoto owns this game series and I'm jus an obsessed fan that writes stories containing the ZeLink we all want to see in the games and stuff.

**Warning:** This chapter contains ZeLink, fights between Link and Midna and a cliffhanger...

**Chapter X****XIII: The palace of the dead **

They entered the palace.

The walls looked to be made of black agate, the floor of green marble it was also covered in a green and white mist and it was lit by torches, which emitted an eerie greenish fire. There were some portraits of person with suffering faces. In front of the trio there were a set of black stairs and a wooden door between them.

- And thought Ganondorf made your castle look creepy, Zelda, but this is way beyond creepiness. Not even my palace compares to this, truth to be told and even though I live in a world filled with darkness, this is scary. The air just feels full of sadness and despair. Let's hurry up…Oh Din!!-

Both Link and Zelda looked over to their friend.

- What's the matter Midna? - The green clothed boy asked concerned.

- I'm beginning to speak like Zelda!-

- Ja ja Midna, - The princess said with a tone of sarcasm in her voice.- very funny. I say let's keep moving, there something that doesn't feel right.-

- Should we enter the door or climb the stairs? - The hero asked.

- I say, that, since the door is not locked let's enter, see what's there and then climb the stairs. What do you think Midna?-

-I don't care; just let's keep moving I feel that some of those portraits are staring at us…-

They began to walk to the door, but when they were a good ten feet away from it, a ghost jumped out of one of the portraits on Midna's right. This made the twili go behind Link, while this one got out the weapon he got from the mysterious lady.

The blue eyed boy stood in fighting stance, while the princess was looking towards the twilight ruler that was behind her saying "I totally knew that a ghost was gonna come out of the painting, I just acted surprised…"

The spirit had a sword and a heavy looking armour. It stroke at Link, but this one jumped over it and with a single hit of his whip he paralyzed the phantom.

-Link, try to use the sword. - The phantom princess said.

- Hay, Zelda, I tag along with Link to tell him what to do. Don't steal my "job"-

- Alright then, tell us your bright idea…-

- Link get moving and use the Master Sword you big dummy, before it wakes up!-

-Happy now?-

-Yes, very much. - The imp said with a huge grin on her face, Zelda just rolled her eyes.

Meanwhile, Link started to run towards his fallen foe, sword in hand. Once he got there, he jumped with the sword pointing down giving it the final strike. When the blade made contact with the "flesh" of the ghost, it began to emit a white glow, followed by a mist of darkness coming from the phantom. The impact was so strong that the boy couldn't get a hold in the hilt of his sword and was send flying to where the princesses were.

The Master Sword lay where the ghost was; this one had disappeared leaving behind a small piece of metal. It looked like the half of an ornamented golden circle.

The group finally got to the door and opened. In the other side there was a figure of a muscular man, over Link's and Zelda's age. He had long sandy color hair, well refined muscles, green eyes and a ghostly figure. He wore nothing but pants, so, you could see his pectorals and this made Princess Zelda stare dreamily at him, which made Link red with jealousy and Midna just watching the scene containing her laughter.

They were in a little room that had a little forge on the back, a small desk with two chairs, tools on the left wall a small anvil that arrived to the ghostly man's waist and a bucket with water.

- Hello, - The mysterious man greeted. - I'm the blacksmith of the Underworld, sent by the Goddesses to help the ones whom may collect the five shards of the Underworld key. So they may get rid of the evil being that lurk this castle. –

- Collect them?- Link asked.

-Yes, five shards hidden in this palace, guarded by five guardian spirits. Each time you defeat one you'll receive a shard of the key. Once you've collected them all come here and I'll remake you the key. I'll also need to give you this, - He said as he got out a piece of folded paper from one of the drawers of his desk. – It's the map of this place.-

Once they got the map, the team got out of that room they climbed up the stairs. Zelda looked to be daydreaming.

- Wow, guess with who the princess is dreaming about? - The imp said so low that only Link was able to hear her. - Guess he made quite an impression in her. I don't blame her, he was quite handsome… How are you going to compete with him, Link?-

- Compete? With who? - The hero answered in a hushed voice.

- With that blacksmith. Why don't you just tell her and get this over with? When you get jealous you're so infantile…-

- Jealous oh him?! Why would I be jealous, I don't care who she likes!-

-Then why are you so angry about it?-

-Angry about what? - The calm voice of the princess interrupted their conversation.

- Ask fearless hero over there…- The twili said as she transformed her hair into an enormous orange hand and pointed towards Link.

- Link? Are you angry?-

The ordonian just stared at her dumbfounded.

-I'm not angry. - He lied.

The trio continued to walk, till they arrived to a door on their left. Link looked the map.

- Well, this door doesn't lead to any others, so I guess the second guardian is here…- He said more to himself than to the princesses.

- Then let's enter. - Midna said with a clam voice.

So they did, Link opened the door and the other side looked like a bedroom. It had two beds, a wooden desk between them with some quills scattered over it, a window with ripped curtains, some portraits and a necklace over one of the beds.

The collar was composed of a silver necklace and a diamond pendant. Zelda made her way towards it and grabbed. She began admiring it and looked as if she was in a trance.

There was a flash of light, followed by the scream of the princess. When the light ceased glowing the body of the princess laid on the ground and a figure holding a sword was standing a few feet away from it.

The mysterious figure was covered in a heavy black armour. The only visible parts of his face were the red eyes and he wielded a thin sword.

-Zelda!-

-L-Link… watch out…- The heir to the throne said as she tried to get on her feet, but she couldn't and fell and the floor.

The hero got out the whip from his pocket, hit the ground one time and stood on a fighting pose. Meanwhile his foe began running towards him with sword in hand. It stroke to the ground where Link was, but this one rolled to the side and got behind him.

He hit the Poe with his weapon and an eerie light blue came out of this one. It seemed to be electrocuting the ghost, since this one was screaming in pain. When it all stopped the phantom was left paralyzed and our hero charged him with the blade of evils bane.

When the hilt of the sword touched the ghost's flesh a wave of energy was emitted from this one, just like the last time, but this time the ordonian wasn't sent flying. In fact he was able to withstand it and when it was all over he came walking with the sword on his left hand and a shard of the key in the other.

-Zelda are you okay? - He asked wanting to help the princess stand, but this couldn't be possible since she was like a ghost.

-Yes I am. It just caught me off guard. - She reassured him smiling sweetly. This made the hero turned away trying to hide his red face.

-Wow, I didn't know humans could change color…- Midna joined the conversation mocking the now, red face boy.

He ignored her comment and said.

-Well so far we got two shards, and there is nothing else here. We should try the door that's…- He got out the map of his pocket and unfolded it. -…just ahead. It looks like there are only five doors in this floor and a big one on the next one. We are now on the second floor, so if I had learned something from my dungeon experience is that the big rooms are always where the big monsters are…-

-This boy can be taught! Je je je.- Midna joked.

The princess laughed softly, which make the hylian cross his arms and frown playfully.

-Well, we really should get going…- Midna said. - …Casanova.- The last part she whispered in Link's ear.

They got out of that room and went to the one that was in front of them. They opened the door. This room looked like a dining room. There was a large table in the center of it and it was occupying most of the room's space. Chairs were I both sides on the table and plates, forks and spoons of all kinds were on the top of it. I the left wall there were some windows and armours. A chandelier was decorating the roof and some portraits were on the right wall.

They advanced towards the other side and stooped dead on their tracks when they heard a sinister laughter. This one was much too different from Ganondorf's. They turned around to see what the source of the sound was and found what looked to be a soldier sitting on a chair cleaning his average size sword.

He was dressed in a light silver armour with no helmet and had penetrating green eyes. An eerie green glow was been emitted by this one and had a spectral appearance.

He stood up dropping the piece with which he was cleaning his sword.

The ordonian got out the whip and waited for his foe to make the first attack. The wait was short, since the enemy came running towards him with his sword raised. Link dodged his attack rolling to the side and hit it with his whip. Something that he wasn't expecting was that the whip instead of hitting his foe's unprotected part it hit his sword and coiled in this one.

A smile seemed to have formed in the lips of the phantom knight as he pulled the sword towards him and pulling the young hylian in the process. At this point the ghost had Link pinned the ground unable to move and just as it was about to give him the final strike an orange hand sent him flying to the other end of the room.

-Link pull yourself together and kick that phantom's spectral butt! - Midna said.

The boy got on his feet, hit with the whip the head of the ghost and gave the final strike.

The phantom disappeared in a puff of smoke leaving behind another shard of the key.

-That wasn't so hard, or was it Link?-

-Link are you okay?- Zelda asked concerned.

- Y-yes…- He couldn't help blushing after seeing the look on her face.

_Yay here we go again, just tell her Link and stop making things mushy!_ The twili thought as she rolled her only visible eye.

-We should get going, only two more ghosts. - Enthusiastically said the imp.

The trio got out of that room and walked all straight, till arriving to another door. They opened it and in the other side there was…

* * *

Well, for starters I know that the agate in an extremly rare stone, but I didn't knew another stone that was black and I could use to built a building, if you know one let me know. Also I would like to than all the reviews af Green Eyed Gerudo and that's it.

I have the ending planned and its kinda cute, be sure to keep reading and leave me reviews.

See ya!


	24. The Palace of the Dead part II

Yay! Another update! Sorry for taking sooooooo long, but those teachers sure know how to give homework! Plus I'm in exams!

**Disclaimer:** I'll own the Legend of Zelda when Link and Zelda go on a date and Ganondorf begins to sing "Tell Her About It" of Billy Joel! pant ...Translation: Never.

**Chapter XXIV: The Palace of the Dead Part II**

The trio got out of that room and walked all straight, till arriving to another door. They opened and in the other side there was what looked to be a garden. The grass was dark green, almost black. The trees did not have any leafs and their bark was black, the waters of the fountain that was in the middle were light green and they emitted a spectral white glow. The walls were covered by vines and next to the fountain a knight in black armour and wielded two scythes.

-The fourth ghost, Link be careful and for Din's sake don't do anything stupid…- Midna told him.

Link ignored her comment, got out the spectral whip and walked to where the ghost was. This one stood on fighting pose waiting for his opponent to attack.

The ghoul stroke forward with one of his scythes trying to cut Link in half, but missed as the boy rolled in the opposite direction. Then it brought down the other scythe, but the hero protected himself with his shield. Then he began circling the monster, but this one hit his shield making him fall backwards. Just when it was about to give the final blow, two energy balls hit it in the ribs and sent him flying to a wall. The ghoul crashed in the wall with a loud _SMACK_.

Link rose to see who had done that and found the princesses, each with a smile in their farce. Zelda nodded and Midna told him to kill the ghost.

The hero advanced towards his unconscious foe, with the whip in his hand preparing to strike. Link hit the phantom square in the chest; another wave of energy was emitted. The boy drew the Master Sword and gave the enemy the final strike. It disappeared leaving behind another shard of the key.

-Nicely done my hero. – The light princess congratulated him.

- T-thanks, princess…- He rubbed the back of his neck with his left hand and smiled sheepishly.

-Shall we get going?- Midna asked. – Or you prefer to flirt with the princess of Hyrule? –The last part she said it so low that only Link was able to hear.

An odd sound was heard at the other side of the room. They turned to what it was and something door was beginning to materialize in front of their eyes. After a couple of minutes the black wooden door became visible.

The trio crossed the garden and opened the door. At the other side there was a corridor, a black and cold corridor. It's floor was covered by a blue carpet, old chandeliers hanged on the ceiling, armours and statues of all kinds decorated its sides.

-This kind of looks like Hyrule castle, doesn't it Zelda? - The twili asked.

- Yes, it does Midna…But this place gives me the creeps, well shall we continue? –

They continued to walk. This place had no other doors, nor windows. The arrived to the end of the place and found nothing more than a dead end and a scary looking golden armour, with a red cape and it wielded an axe. When they took another step forward and the door that was at the other side closed with and three steps away from it a force field blocked the path. Then, to make matters worse, the armour began to walk towards Link.

The hero got out his whip and his shield. The phantom solider charged with all his might, but Link dodged to the side. Then the ghost jumped backwards, something that the boy did not see coming and turned to face the hero. This one stood still waiting for his foe to attack. He didn't wait long since the ghost jumped and brought down his sword, a small wave of energy came out of this one.

_It knows the Jump Strike?! But how?_ Link thought

- Hero of Time, I'm the last guardian of the temple.- The ghost spoke him with a familiar voice. – I must tell you that I'm the only guardian that you can't beat in combat, to get the shard I hold you must guess my true identity. I also must warn you that we are not going to stand here while you guess it, no, I will be attacking you. The only thing you got to do is dodge and guess who I really am. Also you can't receive any kind of help. – The spirit raised his left hand and a barrier formed around Zelda and Midna.

The princesses began to hit the barrier with their fists. Good thing the barricade was sound proof since Midna's mouth was moving and her eyes glared daggers at the guardian.

Then, without warning, the phantom charged at Link. This one rolled to the side, but the spirit was inches away form him and was about to behead Link if this one hadn't blocked with his shield. The shield formed a small force field and sent the spirit flying. While it was distracted the boy looked to where his companions were.

The twilight princess had one fist raised in the air and a huge grin in her face, while Zelda had an ear to ear smile and was clapping at him. They were encouraging him and it made the ordonian smile. His moment of happiness was short because the spirit charged at him again.

_Ok, ok, ok… The good thing is that I don't have to fight to death with whoever this guy is. The bad thin is that I need to know who he is. How am I supposed to do that?_ Link thought to himself while dodging and blocking the attacks of his mysterious foe. I have no clues…_Wait! It- he or… argh! Whatever, knows hoe to perform the Jump Strike? And somehow it feels that I have met him before…_

-Poor Link….- The imp said as she watched the fight.

-Why Midna? He is a strong and intelligent man. I'm sure he'll figure out who is that spirit. –

-Yeah, but frankly his is not good at remembering names. To bad he can't hear us…-

-May I ask why? –

The twilight princess sighted and then continued. – Because, I know who is that spirit…-

Zelda gasped. – Really? Is he a friend or a foe? How do you know? Have you met him before?...- And so the light princess began invading Midna with questions.

Meanwhile, Link was still struggling and reflecting the little information he knew about the guardian.

_Well, he must be a soldier, a good one I might add. He is able to perform the Jump strike and the Spin Attack. H__e must have been dead for quite a while, judging by his armour…For Din! How didn't I see this before?! Jump Strike, Spin Attack, dead for a long while, good soldier or may I say hero? Of coarse he is the Hero's Shade! The one who taught the ways of the sword._ The boy happily reunited the information.

Link gave a step back and spoke. – Stop, for I now know who you are. We have met before; you are the one who taught me the ways of the sword. Although you didn't told me your name you referred your self as the Hero's Shade.-

-Farore has chose wisely, I said it then and I repeat it again you do are meant to be the Hero of Time, Link. I am the Hero's Shade and I will not only give you the last shard of the key, but also…- He raised his hand again and the barrier that was around the princesses banished. -… I will tell you my true identity. I am the ancient Hero of Time, your ancestor. –

No one said a word, Midna's mouth was forming an "o", Link wanted to ask him so many things but found himself lost of words and Zelda was just amazed. Then the Princess of Destiny bowed.

-It is an honour to meet the first Hero of Time.- She said.

_She has __NEVER__ bowed to me! What am I saying? He IS the first Hero of Time! Why am I acting like this?_ Then the boy bowed to his ancestor, followed by Midna.

-Rise, do not bow before me. Link…- The ancient hero said as he raised his palm and a small object began to form. The ordonian immediately recognized the object to be the last shard. - Here. Now you have the power to restore this lovely lady's soul, go to the blacksmith, he'll help you put these shards together.-

The ancient hero disappeared and a blue portal appeared in the spot where this one was before. The trio stepped on it and became consumed by a silver light. When the light stopped glowing the heroes found themselves at the entrance of the palace.

They advanced to where the blacksmith was and opened the door. Once there the blacksmith greeted them making the princess blush ever so slightly, much to Link's annoyance. Then the boy gave him the shards and the blacksmith began working.

A couple of minutes passed before his work was done. Then he gave the hero the key and wished him luck.

When they got out, the ordonian took a closer look to the key. It was golden, with strange red glowing symbols in it. Truly beautiful.

-So, this is it. - Zelda spoke.

-Don't worry Zelda; you'll get your soul back. –

- But I fear the next challenge is far more dangerous than anything you've ever faced.-

-Survive a journey with Midna, and then talk me about dangerous. - After the boy said that, his smile disappeared and he brought a hand to his forehead.

-What's the matter Link?- The princess of Hyrule asked, obviously concerned for her friends wellbeing.

-I'm just feeling dizzy, Zelda, nothing to worry about.-

-Maybe you have had the lens on for to long. Take it off and rest a while.-

-Is that or the Goddesses are taking revenge for what hi has said to me. Je je. –

- You are hilarious Midna. - Link said with sarcasm in his voice.

- I know.- She responded with an evil smile in her face.

After a couple of minutes they got onward with their path. The hero hadn't put the lens on, not yet. The group climbed the stairs and walked all the way to where the biggest room was. Once they got three feet from the entrance Zelda stopped.

-What's the matter, princess?- Link asked.

- Since we don't know what lies behind that door I think it would be better, if someone went check it out.-

-And that someone would be? - Midna joined the conversation.

- Me. –

-Zelda! Are you insane? There is absolutely no way I will let you do such thing! - Link answered.

-You didn't said a word when I helped you defeat Ganondorf. Plus I'm like a ghost nothing that I'm aware of can harm me, Link. Let me go take a look to see what lies beyond this door. –

-No. –

-Well, I am going anyway. –

-Wha…- And before Link could argue Zelda flew above them and went though the door as if it was water.

-The princess's got guts, what do you think Romeo? –

Before the hero could answer a heartrending scream was heard from the other side of the room. He recognized to be Zelda's, so he grabbed the key that was in one of his pockets and unlocked the door while Midna with her "hand" opened it.

The room was circular one, pillars were surrounding it, it was illuminated by torches, the walls were light blues and in the floor there were drawings of circles, each one getting bigger.

The monarch of Hyrule was in her knees in the middle of the room, giving him her back. Link walked towards her and placed a hand in her shoulder.

-Zelda? Are you ok? What happened?-

The princess slowly got on her feet and turned to face the heroes. Even though she was smiling there was something different about her, an evil gleam in her eyes, which Link did not notice since Zelda pulled him into a fierce kiss.

Once Link realized what she was doing, he pulled her closer. Finally he knew that Zelda loved him back.

_A__m I dreaming? Is this real? Zelda and I…we…she kissing me? Me, a peasant? How …_ The thoughts of the hero were interrupted because a small body pulled them apart sending the princess of Hyrule to the floor.

-MIDNA! What is wrong with you! - His voice sounded like the one of a beast.

-Knucklehead! If you had the last bit of brains you'll know that, that is NOT Zelda!- She said while she pointed the figure of the princess that was standing up. – Put the lens of Nayru and see for yourself! –

As Link got out the lens and put it on the woman that was supposed to be the princess began to clap and laugh evilly.

-Very well, _Midna_ you were smart enough to see the truth. Can't say the same for lover boy over here, he is just a pathetic excuse for a hero. Was Farore joking when she choose _you_ as the bearer or the Triforce of Courage?-

The boy looked to his beloved princess only to see her, through the lens, as a black figure with piercing red eyes.

-Get out Zelda's body!- He hissed.

-Lover boy wants to play. How….Charming…- Then, the "princess" threw a fire ball at Link.

He dodged it easily and got out his sword and charged towards her. When the boy was a few feet away the princess was surrounded by a diamond blue barrier. When Link touched the force field she had created he was sent flying ten feet away from her.

-You truly are a pathetic excuse for a hero. You don't even deserve to be called that, you are only a commoner, a farmer, a mere peasant. - Even thought that wasn't the monarch speaking, her voice sounded every bit like hers.

Those words got through the boy as a knife and the Master Sword began to glow. Then, without warning, he charged towards her. Slashing everywhere it could reach and with every time he stroke the sword began to glow brighter and brighter. So much till it arrived to a point that the twilight princess couldn't withstand the light and hid in the shadow of the hero.

The fake princess pushed Link away from her and made a rapier appear in her right hand and so they went to combat. Slashing, dodging, swinging swords at each other and evading the attacks that the other sent. Watching the ordonian fight was like, watching a wolf. In this fight the beast inside him had taken over his body.

In the other hand, the shadow that taken Zelda's body fought with grace and very cat-like. She dodged the attacks with elegance; she fought every bit like a princess would. She was pretty good at fighting, but the hero proved to be better by piercing his blade trough her stomach. The Master Sword shone a bright white and the darkness that controlled the princess began to disappear.

After a explosion of energy the blade of evil's bane was pulled out from the body of the, still creaming shadow, controlling the princess. Since light had pierced its evil soul it could no longer exist, so it disappeared from the body of Zelda. Without a shadow controlling her, she began to fall unconscious but before it could hit the ground, a pair of strong arms caught her by the shoulders.

Link placed the head of Zelda in his knees and began stroking her hair. Midna got out of his shadow.

-Midna? - The boy asked.

-Yes Link, what's the matter?-

-I'm sorry for yelled at you like that…-

-It wasn't your fault, you didn't knew that she wasn't Zelda and well...it was kissing you.-

-But that's the problem! I was so caught up in my emotions that I didn't realized what was happening!-

Before the twili could say another word, a softy moan was heard and the princess Zelda began to open her eyes. The boy realized what his was doing with her hair and stopped immediately, turning every existent shade of red.

-W-what happened? - The ruler of Hyrule asked. She also felt the soft touch of Link and blushed ever so slightly, although no one seemed to have noticed.

The twilight princess, felling that it was better lo leave some details out of the story, told her what happened.

-I'm sorry Link. - Hyrule's crown princess apologized. – If I hadn't been so stubborn none of this would had happened, will you forgive this foolish princess actions?-

- You were trying to protect me, Zelda. There is nothing to apologize for. - He gave her a smile.

- Thanks, Link. –

-For what Zelda? –

-Everything. - She said as she pulled him into a hug and whispered in his ear "thanks".

* * *

Wow I think this is my longest chapter. Anyways the information of the Hero of Time I got it from It was a theory, but a really good one. Please leave me reviews! Anyways I had fun writing this chapter...Wait this is the final dungeon! this fic is coming to an end, which means I'll be starting my other fic soon...

Trick or Review! Happy Thanksgiving (In Canada it will be tomorrow) and Halloween! Since I highly doubt that there will be another chapter then.

See ya!


	25. Back to the Castle

YAY! Another update! What? You thought I had forgotten about this story? Well, nope I just have **LOT** of homework. Teachers, can't get a personal life so they ruin ours....

**Disclaimer:** Ah, I don't own LoZ and unless that in the next gem Ganondorf wears a pink dress, I NEVER will.

**Chapter XXV:**** Back to the Castle**

Zelda pulled away from Link and this one helped her stand.

_Oh goodie, now they're both getting mushy…Hooray_… Those were the sarcastic thoughts of the twili after watching their little scene. She was snapped out of her thoughts when Zelda had caught her in a hug.

-Thank you too Midna…-

-Princess…can't…breathe…- The twilight princess answered while trying to cath her breath.

- Oh, sorry…- She said as she pulled away from her friend. – Link, we need to go back and end this once and for all. Could you get us out of here?-

- Sure thing princess. – Then the hero grabbed the collar that was given to him by the light spirits. This one started to glow a golden light.

Just as the light began to glow brighter, Midna hid in Link's shadow. A couple of seconds passed and the light engulfed the princess and the hero. When the glow ceased they reappeared outside of Lanayru's spring.

-Amazing, even though I'm the princess of this lands I've only been here twice. I almost forgot how beautiful Lake Hylia was… But how do we get to the palace, Link?-

-Well Zelda, we could always ask Midna to port us there…-

-Sorry Link, but I can't. I would use too much magic and I think is better to save my strength for when we fight Ganondorf.-

-So what do we do now? - The crown princess of Hyrule asked.

-We could go to Fyer's.-

-Who? - Zelda asked confused.

-You'll see…- A mischievous grin formed on the hero's face.

**ooOoOoOoo**

After walking for a couple of minutes, the trio arrived to an extravagant hose in the middle of the lake. It was enormous and had a multicoloured roof, it had a round metallic door in front and a chubby man with a shirt that revealed his belly was standing in front of it.

-Hello Fyer. – The hero greeted the unusual man.

-Oh, but it is Mr. Hero and who…- His sentence was cut short once she saw the girl that accompanied Link. – P-princess Zelda….- The man dropped on one knee and bowed.

-Oh, please Mr. Fyer, do not bow before me.- The princess helped Fyer on his feet.

-Fyer, we're gonna need a normal flight.- The boy said as he handed the chubby man a yellow rupee.

-No, Link let me pay…- The princess said.

-Don't worry Zelda; I get a lot of money in my journeys.-

-Are you sure?-

-Heck yeah. –

The hero and the princess entered the door that was previously opened by Fyer. It was dark and small.

When Zelda was about to complain the floor shook and she hugged onto Link. This made him go red. They felt as the room went upwards and shook a little more. Then, they were launched of the room that was really a canon.

As they were in the air, Zelda thought she was going to fall so she hugged Link tighter. After a few seconds they landed. Link did it on his belly while Zelda on top of him.

-Oh, Link I'm so, so sorry! Are you okay?- The princess asked concerned.

-Yeah, I think you broke my back…- He teased.

-That's not funny Link. – The princess playfully punched him on the arm. – So where exactly are we? –

-Welcome to Falbi's… He's the owner of this attraction on which…-

-On which we can talk later because Ganondorf is plotting to take over Hyrule…- The twilight princess interrupted him.

-She's right Link, but once all of this ends I would like very much to try it. – She gave him a smile.

Midna hid in the boys shadow as he and the light princess entered the door on their right.

The other side was a small room with two floors. One was the platform on which Link and Zelda were and the other was a square room full of chickens and a man with an extravagant outfit.

Link descended the multicoloured ladder and Zelda followed suite.

The man named Falbi greeted them and asked if they wanted to play his game, which Link refused and got out of the building Zelda following him. They ascended a few large wood steps and then Link called Epona with the charm Ilia gave him.

A few seconds passed and Link's loyal mare, Epona, came galloping towards them. They mounted her and rode to Hyrule Castle.

The exterior looked normal, but Zelda, like Link and Midna did, could feel an evil presence coming from it.

Armed with light arrows, shadow magic and the Master Sword, Link, Midna and Zelda entered Castle Town.

The light princess was shocked to see the state of the "village" that she had grown in. They proceeded very carefully as Link explained Zelda about Ganondorf turning the inhabitants of the place into ReDeads. Afterwards she made her bow disappear and a harp took its place. The Hero of Time was surprised by her change of weapon, but she clamed him with a "Do not worry Link; I know what I'm doing."

The trip was going peacefully, but Link knew, from his previous journey, that the tranquility wasn't going to last. A few seconds later a group of ten ReDeads appeared. The boy was about to make a distraction so they could escape, but was stop by a gentle squeeze en the hand.

Princess Zelda stepped forward and began playing three slow notes and then she played them again, but this time faster. The tune became somewhat melodious and then, they were blinded by a ray of light.

One the shining ceased, the monsters that were surrounding them froze in place.

-If the legends that I have read about the ReDeads are correct, this was going to happen. – Zelda spoke with no emotion as she watched the, what once were inhabitants of Castle Town.

-Wow, Zelda you got to teach me that tune! – Midna spoke hoping to light the mood of the gloomy princess.

-Sure Midna, this tune is called the Melody of Light. It's an ancient song that was around before the time of the first hero of Time…- The corners of Zelda mouth seemed to form a slight smile.

-Well, enough chit-chat! I wanna kick Ganondorfs butt! - The imp said enthusiastically.

-Yes! Zelda, are you with us? - The hero offered her a big smile and blushed before answering. This action did not go unnoticed and the boy look away blushing madly.

The trio continued their path to the castle's entrance. This was it, after they opened that door, oly the Goddesses would know what'll happen.

Before the hero would open those great oak doors, he looked at both of his companions as if asking to continue. Both princesses nodded and he opened the gate to the last battle.

* * *

First to last chapter. The next one I'll TRY to uploaded this month if Messier Windex doesn't leave any homework. Also, since I never wrote a long swordfight before I need to study some... Just let me tell ya that there's gonna be a big suprise in the next chapter: MidLink!...Kidding! You should hve seen your faces...K? Know I'm writtin random stuff...

Ah, I did a crappy, but a coverart for the "_histoire_" check it out:

www dot ladybrenes dot deviantart dot com

Replace the dots for...well dots : .

Then search for the drawing that's called: **The Shattered Soul Cover Art** and _voila_!

Read and Review!! ;D


	26. The Last Battle

It is alive- I mean done! My first ever finished story and also it is the only one I've ever written! And the title sucks! But the chapter is decent enough!

Anyways, since this is the last chapter, I will thank all the wonderful people who actually have reviewed and red my story. Here they are: My cousin panchubidu,Sargeras111, Twi Tsi, la generala (she is an awesome writer), Miyako1Lee3Rulez and mu special thanks goes to: **Green Eyed Gerudo**!! Thanks guys! You're pure awesomeness!!

**Disclaimer:** Until Ganondorf comes to my house wearing a sombrero and a OoT Zelda's dress I won't own LoZ and we all hope that never happens.

**Chapter XXVI:**** The last battle**

The throne room had much changed since the last time the princess of Hyrule had been there.

The cheery red carpet was gone and replaced by a dark purple one. The white marble pillars had been mutated to black ones. The many windows that let the light in were gone, so now, darkness covered the entire place.

The throne room was bone chilling, but the fact that Ganondorf was nowhere to be seen made Link uneasy.

-Link, where is he?- Zelda asked.

-I don't know, he might be evil, but he isn't coward enough to run from a fight he's bound to lose.-

- Do you really think that you're the ultimate winner, o might Hero of Time? That you're invincible? – The voice of Ganondorf echoed in the room. Then his twisted evil laugh was heard.

The evil king materialized in front of them with a diabolic grin on his face.

- _Ganondorf!_ – The princess of Hyrule spat those words as if they were poison.

-Now, now, what do we have here? A peasant, an imp and… Do my eyes deceive me, or you actually made the princess's soul whole again? – He chuckled. – Congratulations, you actually did something right _hero._

- How dare you…- Link said.

- Princess, – The evil king continued ignoring Link. – do you like what has become of Castle Town? Because it's just the beginning of a whole new era of a kingdom ruled by me!

Zelda didn't answer, spun over herself and disappeared in thin air.

- Well Link, your dear princess is a coward. She ran away from a fight... Then, I guess that leaves the imp, you and me. Pathetic.

When Ganondorf was about to attack, a single beam of light hit him square in the chest.

The princess calmed walked behind him and stopped when she was a few feet away from his paralyzed figure.

- You bastard. - She said as she readied another arrow. She fired. – How dare you corrupt my kingdom?!

She prepared another arrow, but Ganondorf spun around himself and launched her a black orb.

-ZELDA!- Both hero and twilight princess yelled.

- You are going to pay for that! – Link said as he ran towards him with sword in hand.

-That's what I'm talking about. Bring it on, hero.

They charged at each other. Link had but sword and shield and the evil king only had the Sage's sword.

The slashed madly, while the twilight princess launched twilight balls at Ganondorf.

The evil king made a frontal attack at Link but this one rolled out of harm's way and slashed him in the back. He hit once, twice and when he was about to hit his foe thrice, this one turned around and kicked him in the chest.

Link was sent backwards and the Master Sword rolled out of his hand landing near of the unconscious princess of Hyrule. The air was kicked out of the hero's lungs.

-Link!- Midna yelled.

The twili was about to attack but Ganondorf launched an orb of dark magic, sending her at the other end of the room.

-Say your prayers, Link, because now you're completely alone. No one will help you know. - Ganondorf raised his sword to give him the final blow, but a beam of light paralyzed him.

The sword fell off his hand. It was falling over Link and this one closed his eyes, expecting the worse. Something that never came. So he opened them, only to see that he was protected by a blue dome. He looked around and saw the king of darkness paralyzed and Zelda with her bow and her right hand and the right one was raised conjuring the barrier the protected Link.

Once she saw that the hero was out of danger the barrier disappeared. The boy went to Zelda's side and picked up the Master Sword.

- Your welcome, Link. – She answered him. – By the way, where's Midna?

-At least_ someone_ cares about poor little ol' me. – The twilit said brushing the dust of her body and began to float where Link and Zelda were.

The spell that had Ganondorf frozen broke and he was able to move again.

-It seems that the Princess has some tricks up her sleeve. But so do I, get ready to feel my wrath!

Ganondorf's body began to float and then, it engulfed itself in black flames. After ten seconds the fire died away and ten replicas of the evil king began to hover in the air and each one was mounted in a horse and had a spear in hand.

-O my Farore! – Link exclaimed

Then the ten Ganondorf's doves at Link, Zelda and Midna like the birds dive for mice.

When it all seemed over, both twilight and light princess joined their forces and conjured a barrier that would protect them from their foe's attacks. When the Phantom Ganon's touched the barrier they bounced off it leaving a small crack on the barrier.

The foes saw it and dove again causing the barrier to shatter in pieces. They saw and opportunity and dove for the third time.

Link and Zelda got out their bows and Midna began to prepare her twilight magic.

Phantom Ganons began to dive again, but the princess shot three light arrows that hit three replicas of Ganondorf. They vanished in thin air. The Hero of Time did the same and another three Ganons disappeared. In the other hand, the twilight ruler fired magical balls at four replicas and these ones evaporated.

The real Ganondorf was circling his foes in the air, but the trio fired magic and arrows at him making him fall. Link saw the chance and began slashing his enemy. This one got on his feet and sent him flying away.

The princesses shot some more magic and arrows, but with no luck as they were, also, victims of his wrath.

-The game is over, Link! Foe you shall die… Or better yet, y why don't you watch your princess die? – An evil grin appeared on his face as he headed for Zelda.

Link tried to move, but with no avail. His body was too tired to do so, making him fall on the ground. For Midna was the same. She couldn't move at all.

Ganondorf grabbed the princess's delicate wrist and threw her on the ground. Princess Zelda tried to get on her feet, but the king of darkness stepped on her back making her fall.

The hero watch helplessly as Ganondorf tortured Zelda and anger was building on his body giving him new strength. The new found power allowed him to stand and grab his sword.

-You… you get you hands off of HER!

Link threw a magical golden chain at Ganondorf. He was unable to move. Then the hero ran towards him and the Triforce on his hand began to glow a golden light. The king of darkness was being surrounded by the Triforce as Link continued to run. The boy was now a few feet away from the king of evil.

Link jumped high in the air and began to slash Ganondorf with his sword. The Master Sword was glowing with delight as the Chosen Hero was about to give the final blow to his enemy. The Hero of Time stabbed the Evil king in the heart.

His lifeless body fell on the ground.

I was over. Finally over.

Midna finally got the strength to get on her feet and in the ground under Ganondorf she opened a portal. His body dissipated to twilight particles and disappeared.

-Where does that go? – The ordonian asked.

- To the Twilight Abyss. That's where we, the twili, send all the condemned souls.

The room began to change. It was turning back to normal, everything was returning back the way it was.

The hero grabbed the body of the light princess and carefully placed on her throne. Link knelt down beside Zelda who was barely breathing. He gently grabbed her hand and checked her pulse. She was alive.

The boy got out one of his bottles. This one contained a small pink faerie in it. He realised and the creature began to heal the princess.

Her eyelids fluttered open and both Link and Midna smiled at seeing she was alive.

Zelda tried to stand but the Hero of Time stopped her.

-Don't even think about it. Your wounds might be healed, but you're still to weak.-

- Why, Link? Why?

-What are you talking about?

-Why did you risk your life again?

-I'm going to check on the town's people. - The twilit said, sensing her friends needed to be alone and the she flew away.

Link and Zelda watched fly away and then the hero answered:

- I…I… I did, Zelda… be-because…I…. because Zelda….- The hero couldn't say it in words so he grabbed Zelda and kissed her passionately. – Zelda I'm in love with you.

_O, great now she is gonna have me beheaded! Stupid Triforce of Courage, you fail me right when I need you!_ The boy thought.

-Link, this may sound crazy and it may be. But I don't care since, I love you too.- The princess said as she pulled him into another kiss.

And so they shared their last kiss bathed by the light of twilight.

The End

* * *

Me wants to see reviews, so click on that green buotton and leave some!


End file.
